Never Go THAT Way
by Jordyn Taymor
Summary: SileaLove's Idea. What if Sara had asked the Worm why she should never go THAT way-rating did/may change, as the tale gets darker-warning some hair pulling and bad jokes. It gets a little lustful because poor Sarah just has to be seduced.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Never go THAT way - From SileaLove - who requested that some one expand her idea of what would happen if Sara had asked the worm what was left. Much Thanks! I apologize for any errors in advance.

So I don't own Labyrinth in anyway shape or form (other than the DVD) all credit is due elsewhere.

And if you recognize the dialogue - I stole that too! That is the actual dialogue used in the movie - or at least some of it is.

Here goes: Welcome to the Labyrinth even if you do get in you'll never get out again and remember Never go THAT way...

Sarah threw herself at the walls around her. Some labyrinth this was, it just kept going on and on in the same direction. She sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"'Allo."

Sarah jumped and looked around for the voice. Then she noticed a small blue and orange fuzzy worm sitting next to her on a protruding stone. "Did you say hello?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I Said 'allo, but that's close enough."

"You're a worm aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right." It responded.

Her eyes flashed hopefully, "Do you know the way through this labyrinth?"

"No I am just a worm."

Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding, "Oh."

The worm sensed her disappointment, "Come in and meet the missus," he offered.

"No thank you," she said politely. "But I have to solve this labyrinth. There aren't any turns or openings. It just goes on and on!"

"It's full of openings. Just you ain't seein' them." The worm explained.

"Where are they?" Sarah demanded.

"There's one right in front of you." He motioned with his head.

Surely he was jesting, "No there isn't."

"Come inside and have some tea." He offered again.

"But there isn't an opening." She reminded him.

"Of course there is. Try walkin' through it. You'll see what I mean."

She didn't understand. "What?"

"Go on then," the worm persisted.

"That's just a wall there's no way through." This was wasting time that she desperately needed.

"Things aren't always what they seem, the worm said. "So you can't take anything for granted."

Sarah sighed; she'd try it. With her hand out in front of her she cautiously walked to the wall. And then to her surprise through it, "hey!" She headed left immediately.

"Hey! Hang on!" The worm's voice called her back.

"Thank you, that was incredibly helpful." She said.

"But don't go that way." The worm warned.

"What was that?"

"Don't go that way. NEVER go THAT way."

"Oh." She looked to the right. Going right was awfully counter-productive, but maybe. "What is that way?" she asked out of curiosity.

"If you go that way you'll go straight to that horrible castle, with that nasty goblin king." The worm sounded very dramatic.

Sarah blinked at him, "Say that again."

"That way goes to the castle beyond the goblin city." He repeated.

"Like straight there?"

"You just go in a straight line you'll end up there in no time. Nasty place."

"Where exactly does it end up?"

"The back door of the castle. Why are you so interested?" the worm demanded.

"I need to get to the castle." She answered with a smile.

"Oh." The worm began to nod, "Yes just go straight on to the left and you'll get where you want to go."

"Can I get in the back door?"

"Of course, no one uses it." He made it sound like everyone knew about the door.

Sarah was considering that tea offer, not wanting to be rude, besides he'd been a great help. "But it isn't locked, is it?"

"No one uses it, why would the king lock it?

Sara smile, "Yes, my mistake of course locking a door would just be silly. I hate to barge in, but is that offer of tea still good?"

"I thought you needed to be getting' to that castle." His reprimand sounded similar to Karen's.

"Right, once again, my mistake. Thank you for the help." She ran off to that castle and her brother.

"Silly girl." The worm shook his head and headed in for tea.

Sarah slowed her pace as she slipped through a hole in the wall of the goblin city. She smiled when she saw the door in the castle just feet in front of her. The worm had been right; her trip through the labyrinth had been refreshingly easy. She sprinted to the door, still worried about being seen. When she tried the handle the door swung open easily and quietly.

Quietly she crept through the halls of the castle, beyond the goblin city. Nothing moved. A hall opened before her, drunken goblins lay passed out on the floor. Chicken feathers were floating up and down with each breath that some took, while more feathers coated the floor. Then she saw him. Toby. Toby lay curled up on a thing. That was the only word she could find to describe it. Throne didn't quite qualify, but chair it defiantly was. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Toby sleeping there. She picked her way across the floor to him. When she picked him up, Toby gave a loud squall from being wakened. He wasn't the only one who had woken.

Sara turned; she was surrounded by goblins. Her eyes narrowed at these goblins that had terrified her and laughed as her brother had been stolen away. It wouldn't be as fun as exacting her revenge on the Goblin King – she had six little words for him – but it would kill some time until she found him.

Jareth was out in the labyrinth waiting for Hogwart or Higgle, whatever his name was, to remind him of his duty to lead Sara back to the beginning when she fell into the oubliette. He'd left his goblins to take care of little Jareth … err … Toby. Well after all, the child did have his eyes. He waited for a moment just beyond the false alarms.

Hoggle passed the King without a second thought, heading towards the oubliette. Sarah should be there by now. She was a nice girl; maybe he wouldn't lead her to the beginning. Hoggle was considering helping her on her way when Jareth appeared in front of him. Hoggle gave a squeak and jumped away from Jareth.

"Going to the Oubliette, Higgle?" Jareth sneered.

"Hoggle," Hoggle grumbled under his breath. "Yes yer majesty. To lead the girl back to the start."

"Good Hogwart – "

"Hoggle!" Hoggle cried interrupting the Goblin King.

Jareth's eyes flashed in anger and he raised his hand to strike the goblin. "You dare interrupt me?" He roared.

"No yer Majesty."

"Then take the girl back to the begging and if you don't I'll dip you head first into the bog of eternal stench." As the goblin scrambled away Jareth landed a swift to his receding rump and laughed as Hoggle skidded away from him face first in the dirt. Jareth yawned lazily and strolled back to his castle, hopefully those useless goblins would be awake by now and he could torment them, while checking up on Sara.

Sarah lounged in what she was assuming was the Goblin King's throne. She had to admit it was more comfortable than it looked. She glanced at Toby, he has a gobbling by an ear. She could baby-sitting him more often, if it turned out to be this fun. Sarah leaned back and dangled over the edge of the throne.

Jareth took the steps to the castle two at a time sing as he went. On the landing in just before the doors, he slipped and landed on his backside. From the ground he noticed a yellow sign: Caution Wet Floors. He frowned. Wet floors meant some one was cleaning; cleaning was forbidden. He scrambled up, and transported himself to his throne room hell bent on getting and explanation.

Standing in the archway to his throne room he saw her. Sarah was sitting on his throne, his throne. Her eyes were closed, and a serene smile played at her lips. She gave a small sigh and sat up, shaking out her long dark curls as she did. Toby was close by, tormenting one of his goblins. Jareth shook with rage.

The goblin king stepped loudly into his throne room. All goblins present gave him a quick gesture of respect then returned to sweeping, scrubbing and straightening. Slowly she turned towards him her eyebrows arched mocking him, but she had a smile for him. Her eyes traveled quickly to his feet.

"Shoes off," she demanded and pointed, "you'll ruin the floors." She was glaring now.

From her seat Sarah got a wonderful view of the Goblin King's mismatched eyes as the popped out of their sockets at her demand.

"I'm done." She said mocking him, "And it only took me," she glanced at her watch, "and hour and – well look at that – thirteen minutes." Her attention suddenly snapped away from him and turned on a little goblin trying to escape. "Where do you think you're going? You missed a spot." The goblin fell back to the floor and started scrubbing again.

Jareth advanced on her menacingly. "These goblins are mine, what right do you have ordering around like this, making them defy my laws?" He put his face into her space, his hands clamped down on the arms of the throne, trapping her.

Sarah placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back standing up. "Just playing by your rules, Goblin King."

"I don't think you are playing fair." He growled.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really Goblin King, I wonder what your basis of comparison is?" She laughed at him.

That's all folks

Please R&R, it would be ever so nice of you, and thanks again to SileaLove.

If you are wondering what happens next I have no idea - maybe if people ask nicely I might write some more, because so many good characters got passed over.

3 Jordyn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I know real original tittle.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Alright that felt good to get off my chest.

So the rating may change as the story gets a tiny bit(that might be a lie) darker. Back to the Labyrinth for Sarah.

&

It probably wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had to laugh at the Goblin King, but he was being foolish. Sarah put her hands on her hips, "Goblin King, don't make me say it. We both know that I won, and seeing as how you have no power over – "

"Sarah, don't say that." He summoned a crystal globe, "Look at what I am offering you." He twirled it back and forth on his fingers.

She frowned. "That didn't work last time, what makes you think it'll work now?" She waited expectantly for an answer. The globe dropped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. Jareth gapped openly at this arrogant swaggering child, who just an hour earlier had been begging for him to return her brother.

"Listen, Goblin King, through dangers untold and all that, but I don't really want to say it. If it is part of the rules then I'll get it over with and you'll have to return us home, but Toby doesn't look too terribly unhappy here; I think the goblins can keep him occupied. I won, that's what I want you to admit."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is it that hard to understand? You say, 'Sarah you win.' I have a plan for the next eleven hours and some minutes."

"SO you have a plan for the rest of your time here?" His eyes took on a wicked sparkle. He shifted his gaze to Toby.

His eyes moved to fast for her to follow, but Sarah was almost sure the Goblin King had something up his sleeve that included Toby. "Through dangers untold …" she began.

"Wait, there is no need for that just yet. Let's make a deal." He offered.

"Send Toby home." She replied.

"Now Sarah don't tell me that you don't know how to negotiate?" He laughed at her this time. Jareth saw just he smallest bit of fear creep into her eyes. Sarah didn't like his laugh, it mocked and teased her; it was too inviting but around the edges there was something malicious, a threat to it. If she lived a thousand years and never heard his laugh, this one time would still haunt her.

"I don't have to negotiate with you." She snapped stealing her resolve, running the lines in her head just once more to make sure.

"Oh but you do. Should you leave now without a guarantee I will send you or young Jareth home, when your thirteen hours are up he will become you, you Sarah will have lost and mine." He grinned widely showing off rather sharp teeth.

"Just keep huffing and puffing you wolf," she mumbled under her breath, "Fine **TOBY** and I will just leave now. No need to wear out our welcome."

Jareth fumed, eating her was out of the question, "how about we make a deal," he tried again. Sarah didn't respond immediately. His hope soared at her indecision.

She bit her bottom lip. "I'll be making a deal with the devil won't I?" she asked, more to herself than to the Goblin King who decided to respond anyway.

"No, I've met the Devil, he's not as clever." She rolled her eyes at the smirk on the king's face.

"No deal Goblin King. Not a risk I am willing to take." Sarah nodded to herself – it was better this way.

"I'll let you decide the terms." His voice was silky smooth, it slid down her back and she squirmed trying to get away.

"What game are you playing Goblin King?" she whispered.

"Obviously not one you're interested in." He waved his hand dismissively at her, "Go on say your right words, Miss Williams."

Anger coursed through her, "How many have ever beaten your Labyrinth, Goblin King?"

"None. Move you're in my way," With a gentle nudged Jareth sent the girl sprawling before flouncing down on his throne. With a snap of his fingers goblins burst in, carrying huge casks of liquids. Chickens were chased in and general chaos reigned in his throne room again, just the way he liked it.

"Term number one!" Sarah's voice rang clear over the noise. Every goblin went still, all eyes were on her.

Jareth turned lazily towards her. "Go on."

"You," she paused picking her words, "return Toby home, just as you would have if I had completely the you have no power etc, etc. Now." She smiled at him.

"Is that it?" He grumbled, not happy with her.

"Not on your life." She snapped.

"Then please continue."

"Two, I get a full thirteen hours." She added.

"Obvious enough. What else?"

"If I don't make it through – what will happen?" She asked him.

Jareth paused, if she was thinking far enough ahead to ask him what his terms were without finishing hers, then it was possible she could make herself a loophole, "Why don't you finish your terms first.

"Fine, jut one more question." She bit her lip again.

"Ask."

"What powers do you have? You said I had thirteen hours when I started. What does that mean?" the intensity of her gaze unnerved him slightly.

Jareth covered quickly, "You said just one."

"What does thirteen hours mean here?" She corrected.

She'd caught him. He didn't respond immediately, thinking of a way around her question, to answer it without answering it, "It means that it is one more hour than twelve." Jareth watched her chew on her lip turning it a wonderful shade of red.

"Thirteen hours …" she said to herself. She thought of something then that she hoped didn't cross her mind. "Term three, if I lose this round, we call it even, you send me home, and we'll settle the score at a different time."

"No deal Sarah, that's not how I play." He gave her a wicked lopsided grin.

"Fine if that's not the way you play then I don't play at all." She huffed.

"All right, we'll play it your way, but I have some terms of my own." His smile went from wicked to down right devious in an instant.

"Do I get the right to veto?" she asked.

"I don't recall that being one of your terms."

She frowned at him, "fine Goblin King what are your terms?"

"You start from the beginning, and work your way through the labyrinth. I can guarantee that your short cut won't be there anymore. If I win, I have to have some sort of compensation, even if it small." Sarah blanched at the thought. What ever the Goblin King cooked up she had to agree to. Jareth tapped his chin, he knew what he wanted already, but watching her squirm was much more fun. "How about a kiss."

"What?" Sara asked. A kiss was too easy.

"Not some silly peck on the cheek, and I get to decide when I claim my prize." Jareth watched her chew on her lip again, for a fifteen year old she was thinking awfully hard.

"Okay, that seems fair, and of course the standard – I win – you send me home and no more trouble. Anything else?" She asked not letting him challenge her latest term.

"No. I'll take you to the beginning now." He offered her his hand, which she took reluctantly.

Instantly she was standing, on the brush-covered hill that over looked the labyrinth, the one she just recently left.

"Your challenge awaits you, champion. Are you up for it?" Jareth asked snaking his arms around her waist.

"Doesn't matter I have an escape clause, remember?" She pulled away. "Prove to me that you sent Toby, home." Sarah demanded. Jareth sighed and produced a crystal.

He twirled it back and forth on his fingers. "Here is a gift, turn it this way and it will show you your dreams Sarah, that's all I've been offering you," she opened her mouth to speak, but his next words stopped her. "But turn it this way, and it will show you a truth that not even I could cloud." He tossed the crystal at her that she almost dropped. In the tiny crystal Sarah saw her baby brother asleep in his crib with Lancelot.

"Fine, I think I believe you." She chucked the globe back at his head as hard as she could. He caught it gracefully much to her dismay.

"Anything else?" He asked mocking her words earlier.

"Yeah, reset the clock and get out of my way." She began towards the Labyrinth.

"Oh Sarah," She turned back to him. "I hope you know your Brother's Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson fairytales."

"I do. Why?" She felt the bottom of her stomach drop.

"Let's just say I showed them a trick or two about how to get bad little girls and boys to behave." Jareth disappeared.

"Yeah, you and those scary looking cloths are enough to terrify anyone." She growled. "Come on feet." She mumbled again.

&

And now a word from our sponsors. . .

So do you know your fairy tales? Not the happy disney one, I am talking blood guts and gore, people. If you don't I suggest you go read HCA's(Hans Christian Anderson) Little Mermaid or any Brothers Grimm story. Happy endings are for wimps.

Now back to Jordyn with breaking news. . .

I promise the chapters will get longer - right now there is so much dialogue and less description, so hang in there with me. THis was just such a good spot to end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please R&R. I shall now respond to reviews….

TO: SileaLove: Much Thanks again.

TO: Notwritten: Thank you so much, your optimism is refreshing. I will keep smiling.

TO: HazlgrnLizzy: Wonderful!! You are correct the prince actually marries another, the poor little mermaid (LM) has a tragic ending, Not only did the sea witch cut her tongue out so LM couldn't speak, but also with every step LM takes it is like walking on knives or glass or pins, which ever versions of the retelling you are reading. Also, LM has to decide if she will kill the man she loves, (spoiler alert) she doesn't but that morning the prince and his bride wake and look for LM, but she isn't on the ship anymore, when they can't find her they assume she threw herself over board. There is a wonderful cheesy moral, and fuzzy warmness at the end, but it is still a rough story.

Looks like Sarah is in for it, seeing as how I am slightly bored with a friendly cute Labyrinth … to all authors who came before me in this genre I tip my hat to you.

&

Food for Thought: Take a look at The Owl, by the Brothers Grimm.

&

Disclaimer: I don't own it – meaning Labyrinth or Jareth or Sarah or Hoggle or . . . Shall I continue or do you get the drift?

&

Can I offer you a seat while we watch how Sarah fairs in the Labyrinth this time?

&

&

Sarah slowed kicking up dust and dirt as she came to the bottom of the hill. She heard a very distinct sound, the same exact one she had heard, the first time she'd reached the bottom of the hill.

"Excuse me." She said. The little gardener was so startle he jumped and fell into the pool he'd just relieved himself in.

"It's you." Hoggle came up sputtering. "What are you doing here?" Sarah watched as he struggled to pull himself out. She considered giving him a hand then, remembered what was in that water he was now soaked with.

"I have a deal with the Goblin King." Sarah sighed, rolled her eyes and gave the goblin a hand up. "Hogwart I need the –"

"Hoggle!" He cried.

"Oh, sorry, Hoggle." He nodded for her to continue, "I need the truth, how bad is the Labyrinth?"

"Probably nothing worse than you've already seen." He said dismissively. Hoggle retrieved his fairy replant and resumed counting. Sarah frowned and went to where she knew the door was and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hoggle?" she cried.

"What now? I lost count." The goblin stared when he saw the door. In all his time in the Labyrinth, he'd never seen a door like the one before him now. Not even the gate to the goblin city was like this. Before them rising menacingly were two huge black marble doors. They were polished to a high shine. Their reflected images would have been perfect except they were broken apart by gleaming pointed studs. Sarah advanced on the door, it didn't open like it had the first time. She spotted a handle, but to get to it she was going to have to move in between the spikes. Determined she reached for the handle, but pulled back when she saw it was actually a doorknob set in between a marble mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Well wish me luck." She said and turned the knob tearing the skin on her hand as it rotated. The doors swung open, Sarah sprinted to the back wall out of reach of the spikes as they shot forward spearing the other door. "This is like a bad Indy movie." Sarah headed off again towards the hole in the wall.

Hoggle stared at the door long after Sarah had left. Jareth was bad news on a good day, but Sarah wasn't going to last that long. Something had happened Hoggle didn't know about, but letting Sarah trapeze around in that damn Labyrinth when Jareth was out for blood was unacceptable. He had to get in.

&

Sarah was running for it, it was clear the Gblin King was the sore loser type. She was less that sure she wanted to win this round than she wanted to survive it. She'd been running for a while now and felt she was getting close to the opening in the wall when she felt a stinging on her arm. Sarah stopped and looked at it. A long gash now blossoming with blood was staining the torn edges of her sleeve. On the Labyrinth wall next to her was a brittle looking weed covered only in thorns. Angrily she wrapped her hand around the branch and tore it from the wall. She dropped it and ground her heel in. While looking down Sarah saw another branch snaking out towards her ankle, this one a bright green vine. And more were gathering. Sarah backed away from them inching her way farther into the labyrinth. The first vine struck falling inches short of wrapping around her ankle and yanking. Sarah turned and ran, her hands in front of her face protecting her face. More thorn covered braches reached out and sliced into her arm. She was bleeding from multiple gashed when she turned to corner. The vines chased her around the corner. Sarah didn't have time to even catch her breath. She ran past several openings before take one on her right. It was a dead end. Sarah turned, but the vine had already followed her into her blocked path. Sarah looked around, she was going to get torn apart.

She looked up, and then back at the vines, could they follow her there? The first vine closed on her ankle. She pulled away, but it still clung to her. She didn't have time to wait. Sarah dug her fingers into cracks in the labyrinth wall and began to climb. The thorns arrived impeding her progress, but she latched on to some to pull herself high on the wall.

A rock she was precariously using to push off gave way under her foot and she dangled feet above the ground. She was losing time on the climbing vines. Sarah scrambled for purchase before her finger slipped. She almost had her footing again when her foot was yanked off. The green vines was wrapping itself farther and farther up her leg.

"I will not lose to an over grown weed!" she screamed and let go with one hand to pull the vines off. She got them loose enough to continue climbing. Sara flung one arm over the top of the wall. She hung for just a moment before swing one leg up. Sarah lay flat on her stomach, balancing on the top of the wall. She looked down. Vines were climbing up both sides now. "I hate weeds!" Drawing her legs under he Sarah stood balancing. Her arms flailed and she nearly toppled headfirst back into the nest of vines. Wobbling from side to side she tottered along the top of the labyrinth, the vines chasing her relentlessly.

The walls ahead of her were becoming narrower the farther she ran. Sarah stepped down and felt the rock beneath her shift. Her next step her heard a loud crash, she wasn't running from the vines anymore. As the rock beneath her gave way, Sarah did the only thing she could think of; she dove off and away from the crumbling wall.

Sarah lay on the stone path, her foot just inches from being crushed by the now still rock. She choked on the dust that still hung in the air. Luckily she hadn't hit her head when she fell but her left elbow was screaming at her, it was going to be bruised tomorrow. She put her head against the cool rock and waited to see if anything would move out from under the rubble.

&

Jareth threw the crystal globe at the nearest goblin. He hadn't expected her to climb on his labyrinth when he sent the vines after her. Jareth felt a twinge of something he could name. She could have seriously hurt herself, and then the game would be over. Anger, that what it was, anger – he was pissed that she'd destroyed his labyrinth and nearly escaped through a loophole that was automatically built in to all challenges made against his labyrinth. Can't send runner home in a body bag as tempting as it might have been. Besides what a mess she had made. There was going to be hell to pay later. Why hadn't she screamed, shown any fear at all? Maybe something more dangerous would get some emotion out of her. Jareth called another crystal.

"If you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams, or me your nightmares, Sarah." He began to laugh. Goblins stared at their king. Jareth stopped and yelled, "well, laugh." He returned to his own mirth, joined by many voices.

&

When the dust settled moments later Sarah stood and shook out her clothes causing her own mini dust cloud. She sighed and pushed the loose strands that had escaped her pony-tale out of her eyes. "Nothing like this ever happens in the movies."

The path ahead of her looked clear, but she was still in the barren stone part of the labyrinth, so she proceeded with caution. The silence was beginning to bother her. Surely something must exist within the Labyrinth. Sarah whirled around when something when skittering across the rock behind her.

"I just need to keep my thoughts to myself from now on." She grumbled. She heard the sound again. She turned to see what it was. A tiny dirty creature jumped out at her. Sarah jumped and her foot shot out. The little goblin went flying, as if he'd been dropkicked. Sarah laughed at her own foolishness, "Really Goblin King? Goblins, how original?" Sara took the next turn on her left.

"You want something scarier than goblins?" Sarah looked around for the sorce of the voice. "You can' see me Sarah, but I am watching your every move." He crooned.

"Creeper." She snapped. The air took on a rather warm sticky texture.

"How do you like my Labyrinth this time Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"I'm getting a work out aren't I?" she responded shortly.

"Just remember things aren't always what they seem, and truth is often far darker than fiction." She heard him chuckle.

"One Goblin King, I think I can handle it, and two you laugh like an old witch." Sarah marched off.

He left her with a parting shot, "you should have stayed in your fairytales Sarah."

She knew he was up to something. Every corner she turned Sarah prepared herself to not scream and to run. She'd never live it down if she let the Goblin King know she was scared. She was wasting time this way; thirteen hours wouldn't last forever. She decided to start running again, she could maintain an easy jog for a while, and she'd put more of the labyrinth behind her.

As she ran she heard clicking behind her.

"Goblins," she said to herself, but she picked up the pace. The clicking kept up. "Goblins shouldn't be able to keep up like that," she mumbled in between breaths. Sarah stopped and turned around. The entire labyrinth behind her was covered in shadows. The clicking was approaching slowly, measured then it stopped. Sarah thought she saw a shadow move, like it was lowering to pounce. She didn't wait to see if it was just her imagination getting the better of her; Sarah bolted.

There was a reason Little Red Riding Hood wasn't her favorite fairytale, and it sure wasn't because the wolf could talk. She'd seen too many versions of it and one in particular had left quite the impression. Wolves that leap from dark corners and chase little girls right up to the door, and wolves that turned into men who unsuspecting grandmothers welcomed inside scared her. A cape no matter the color would stop a wolf from eating its victim.

Rumbling behind her almost made her turn and look, but she dropped her head and kept on running.

_Click, click. Click, click. _Sarah dug her heels in and pushed off harder with every step hopping just to maintain some distance. She couldn't keep this pace up. The shadow animal caught her easily even as she took turns sharply, never making up her mind on the direction until the last second. Running along beside her was a huge black wolf, it red eyes burned with the fires of some hell. The shadows were bearing down on her too, threatening to swallow her. Finally, turns later, there was a change in the labyrinth. The barren rock landscape gave away to a groomed, well laid out stone Labyrinth. Looking past the animal she some hope in this. Unfortunately the wolf saw it too. They race towards the opening, Sarah slid in along the wall just and the wolf cut off her escape.

She stood with her hands on her knees breathing heavily, she'd made it, as for the wolf; he – she was assuming it was a he – hadn't fared as well. Upon trying to enter to continue the chase he'd slammed into some magical barrier and gone "poof" in a cloud of sparkles. The rest of the labyrinth had returned to its normal lighting. If the Goblin King was trying to give her a heart attack he was succeeding.

&

Jateth watched his creation turn to dust. He stamped his foot – this really wasn't fair. She'd out climbed his vines, and now she'd out run his monster without making a peep. He hadn't even had the satisfaction of watching her horror – because she hadn't turned to face the beast. Some how both of his terrors had manage to steer her towards the center of the labyrinth. What a brave, and frustrating little girl. Too bad he couldn't keep her. The Goblin King slammed the crystal in his hand down on the armrest of his throne. It shattered showering the nearest goblins with sparkles. This girl was maddening and completely insufferable. He conjured a new one and gazed at the girl who was already tackling the next part of the challenge.

"Enough games Sarah, now I am really pissed off."

&

The end… for now of course. R&R please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Go THAT Way

A/N: I appreciate the reviews ever so much.

To: Ichobana Rose: Much thanks – suspense is tough for me I tend to rush through it. I am glad you liked it.

Thanks again to all who R&Red. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Jordyn Taymor doesn't own the labyrinth - the genius of Henson owns it. Sadly I am just a fanfict writer who must submit to the powers that be - mainly a certain picky goblin king who doesn't believe he is getting enough screen time as well as copy-write laws.

Now how about we venture back into the labyrinth and see what our favorite Goblin King has cooking for Sarah. Don't worry if things get too scary, there is always the escape clause.

&

The stone beneath her feet were smooth and level. She sat down waiting for her heart to slow down. At least here there were no branches, to scratch her or wolves to chase her. Her stomach was doing summersaults dreading what the Goblin King would pull next. How much worse could it get? Sarah clenched her teeth, things could get much worse, and that was a very real possibility. Sara stood and began navigating again and for a while everything seemed all right.

&

Jareth sighed as upset as he was, he needed more time to plan his next assault. If he were to do anything now, Sarah would expect it. He gave the throne room a once over coldly. The revelry from earlier had stalled by the majority of the partiers passing out. Things had been much more enjoyable when Toby was here – the little tike was almost as bad as he was with harassing the goblins. Jareth held out his hand and a crystal that had been floating in the air next to him dropped. His fingers curled around the ball.

"I need something subtle, something she'll believe is an accident and that won't spook her." He grumbled to himself. He heard a soft crack and loosened his grip on the crystal. Hairline fractures covered the surface of the crystal. It was no use to him anymore. A goblin across the room sat up swaying in a drunken circle. Jareth eyed the goblin then tossed the broken crystal up into the air. When it landed back in his palm a devious smile spread across his face, and he pulled back his arm.

&

Sarah was stopped at a direction sign, hands were pointed every which direction, and she had the very distinct feeling that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She decided on the most promising looking hand, and followed the direction it pointed. A few moments later she was back at the sign again.

"Circles I'm going in circles." She cried. "I can't afford to go in circles." Sarah felt her pockets for something, anything to mark the way she'd already gone. She yanked something out of her pockets and held it up, hoping for a pen. Lipstick, it was a tube of lipstick. The one she'd been playing with before Toby had begun to cry. She hadn't realized she'd stuffed it in her pockets. Sarah knelt down and marked a bright red arrow on one of the stones.

A small flight of steps later she marked another arrow and continued. Behind her the stone lifted up and turned one hundred and eighty degrees to face a dead end that had formed. Sarah was jogging again trying to make up lost time when she slipped. She landed hard on her rump and winced.

"Owe." She stood and gingerly rubbed her tail. The lipstick tube that she'd dropped, she retrieved now. She tested the stone before her, making sure it wasn't slick before she started walking again.

With just about every turn she made, Sarah stumbled never falling to the ground but enough to make her wonder if she was just having a bad day or someone was hindering her progress. Sarah came to one of her arrows, it pointed to a wall.

"Argh. Someone has been changing my marks. That's not fair!" she looked around her trying to figure out which was to go. "No, it's not fair, life isn't always fair." She turned and ran back the way she'd just come from. It was useless marking the tiles beneath her feet, she'd decided. She'd lost time and ground and was wishing she had put on a watch this morning. She was so busy worrying about how much time was left she didn't see the stone in front of her lift up. Sarah tripped and fell face first onto the labyrinth floor. The lipstick tube went rolling away. Once again she'd been lucky, she'd only scrapped up her knees and the palms of her hands. Sarah scrambled to all fours and chased after her lipstick tube. It rolled on ahead of her, down a small set of stairs that hadn't been there before. Sarah was on her feet running trying to keep the tube in her sight. She dove for it, but came up just short as a stone tile lifted up and the lipstick disappeared from her sight. Sarah pulled her finger back in time as the tile slammed down back in place.

She stood and stomped on the tile that has stolen her lipstick. The tile came up and collided with her foot. Sarah lost her balance and landed on her back again. She didn't stand up as quickly this time. From her stop on the ground Sarah could see she had three directions to choose from, She had already taken the way she came out of the equation. Two paths lead in a similar and by her judgment away from the castle. The third seemed the best option. Sarah stood, but she didn't see the walls behind her walling themselves up with her trapped. She headed down the path she'd chosen. It reminded her of the original path with no openings, just continuing straight on and on. She trailed her fingers along the wall as she walked faster. Just stone, never air met her fingers.

The path led her down to another dead end. Sarah slammed hand into the wall, not expecting anything. Her scrapped palm began to throb again from the contact.

"Wrong again." She turned, but didn't move. The labyrinth shifted around her instead of seeing the way she'd just come from in the distance she thought she could see two brightly colored doors. Just then she saw a stone move out from the wall and block the way to the doors. Her eyes turned to saucers, if she didn't make she'd was going to be trapped. Sarah ran for it. Her legs screamed at her for the punishments she was putting them through.

A rock jutted out and clothes lined her in the stomach. Sarah crumpled to the ground. Crawling on all four she started again praying she hadn't broken any ribs. Another stone flew out of it's spot towards her. Sarah scrambled back as the rock came towards head. She sighed with relief as the stone stopped just short of her face. Sarah was back on her feet in an instant. Dodging the obstacles the walls threw at her, her shoulders were sore from smashing into the opposite walls. She took the lower rocks that meant to trip her like hurdles. She jumped one but when she landed a second appeared and she pitched forward. Her scrapes had scrapes now. Looking up at the opening she realized she hadn't made any progress. The wall seemed to be forming faster before her eyes. Sarah popped up already running. From both sides the stones meeting in the middle crashed together right in front of her nose. Sarah ducked under and kept going – there was less of the door showing. The opening kept moving farther away even as she ran.

Finally she gained some ground on the opening. The walls were shifting around her more suddenly, and she noticed they were getting closer to her. The walls were pressing in against her shoulders. Sarah turned sideways and attempted to keep moving semi-fast. Sarah kept her eyes on the door as she moved along the wall stepping over and ducking under the rocks that still appeared to slow her down. The wall was almost closed up. Sarah reached the wall and put one leg through the remaining hole. The walls pressed closer together narrowing the hole even more. Sarah pulled half of her body through when another stone formed the dead end. The walls pushed closer and she yanked her torso through. The walls coming together held her leg captive. Another stone appeared pushing her trapped higher to a painful angle. The pressures on her leg caused her to wince in pain. She wiggled the majority of her leg free, now only her ankle and foot remained trapped. A final stone dropped into place, and would have holed up the forming wall but her foot was in the way. It dropped heavily on to her ankle and she nearly cried out. She pulled one last time bouncing to get more power and her foot popped free of the colliding was and the dead end. The walls shuttered and released a large cloud of dust into the air as the finally merged together.

&

Jareth's heart was beating frantically as he watched her fight through the wall. Pissed off as he was smashing her head in wasn't the goal. Directing the labyrinth to trap her was how it started, but when she began to get away the labyrinth had taken matters into its own hands. He was not amused with the labyrinth. Expressing his displeasure Jareth tore the offensive walls down after Sarah had safely escaped. Nothing remained of that part of the labyrinth, except a few stray pebbles. The labyrinth shook with the aftershock of his rage; it wouldn't overstep the orders he'd given again. Jareth returned to watching the girl tackle the riddle of the guards. He smiled to himself, she was turning out to be a lovely distraction for the monotony of life.

&

When her leg came free Sarah had tumbled to the ground.

"I am spending a lot of time looking up." She said.

"Well we spend all our time looking up." Two greasy, whiskered faces that looked distinctly canine. One was dressed in red the other in blue. Their beady black eyes shone out at her from beneath bushy white eyebrows. Their costumes, ridiculous looking suited them. Sarah jumped up when she saw the striped tight covered legs on either side.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Jim, Tim, Ralph, Alp," they responded at the exact same time.

"What?"

"Jim, Tim, Ralph, Alph."

"Never mind." She shook her head, "now what am I supposed to do?"

"Try one of these door."

"One of them leads to the castle."

"And one of them leads to …"

"Ba ba bum …"

"Certain death."

"Ohh, ohh."

"Really, which one?" Sarah demanded.

"We can't tell you."

"Why not?"

The four guards looked at each other, and consulted on the matter, "We can't tell you because we don't know, but they do." The bottom two pointed the guards who were right side up.

"Well?" She inquired.

"We can't tell you. You can only ask one of us." One responded nervously.

"It's in the rules."

"One of us always tells the truth."

"And one of us always tells lies."

"He always lies."

"I do not. He's the liar. I tell the truth."

"What a lie"

"Ha ha ha." The lower guards snickered.

"Alright, be quiet." Sarah approached the red guards. "Answer yes or no." She stopped and thought about the wording. "Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

Alpha looked at Ralph then down at Jim. His face disappeared behind the shield he was holding. Sarah heard the two whispering behind the shield. "Um." Alpha reappeared. "Yes."

"Then the other door leads to castle." She decided pointing at the blue door. "And this door leads to certain death."

"He could be telling the truth."

"But then you wouldn't be, so if you said yes then the answer is no. That door would still lead to the castle." She responded.

"I could be telling the truth."

"And he'd be lying." She answered. "And the answer is still no."

"Is that right?" The guards asked each other.

"I don't know, I've never understood it."

"No its right." She said walking to the other door. It swung open as she approached. "I figured it out." Sarah stepped through and the rock beneath her gave way. "Heeeeellllllllppppp!" she screamed as she was enveloped by the dark.

&

Jareth let a raucous laugh watching her fall. Finally, she had some emotion. Jareth choked when he realized what she had fallen down. Sarah needed to scream. The oubliette was beneath her, but there was nothing in between.

&

The end for now… don't worry for those of you who actually take the time to look up The Owl – the reference is coming, I promise, it just may take a couple chapters … or four… I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously you all know what is coming next... the oubliette adn maybe a live appearance by everyone's favorite villain/lover/singer/fashionista goblin king.

Please R&R. There wasn't a lot of suspense but the cliff hanger is just fitting for this ending. There will come a time when I have to slow down, so enjoy these first fast chapters. Until next time.

3. Jordyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Never go THAT way

A/N: Many thanks again to all who R&Red – for those who didn't oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed the latest development.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it people? I don't own Labyrinth especially not Jareth – who took offense to being owned by anyone – I just write about it.

&

Now once again lets follow Sarah into the woods (read: Labyrinth) and out of the woods (read: Labyrinth) and home before dark (read: thirteen o'clock). P.S. Mad props to anyone who can tell me what musical that is from.

&

Sarah screamed for help as she tumbled down the tunnel. If she ever hit bottom there was no way she would survive the impact. Between her cries of help she cursed the Goblin King, she curse him for all the bruises she was going to have, for being an arrogant selfish prick, who's pant were far too tight, for all the problems she had with the labyrinth so far, and lastly she cursed him for killing her. How was he going to explain this to her parents? Vainly she though about trying to stop herself by grabbing on to the wall, but staring up at the receding light, there was no way she was close enough to either side. She continued to fall when something closed about her wrist bringing her to a jarring halt. Her teeth smacked together sending a wave of pain through her head. But she didn't look the gift in the mouth – she sighed in relief because plummeting to her doom wasn't in her near future anymore. Although hanging like this was going to injure her shoulder if she remained too long.

Sarah looked up and began to thank who ever caught her when she saw the blue-green hand sticking out of the smooth rock wall. There was no opening for anyone to have caught her, just this hand. She bit back a scream. She squirmed in the hand's grip swinging her legs. Her feet touched the side of the hole, but slid off immediately. The sides were too slick to contemplate climbing back up. And on top of that, she had no idea how far she'd fallen, and after the climbing she'd done earlier today, she knew her arms would give out long before she reached the top.

"Let go of me." She yelled. The hand complied. "No! I change my mind!" she screamed as she began to fall again.

"What's said is said." Came an echo above her.

&

Jareth cursed. He thought he'd wiped out all the helping hands from that oubliette tunnel. Not that he was upset at the hand helping her. It had just wasted more of her time. He'd soon remedy his mistake. The helping hands had been too helpful to runner often letting them avoid the oubliette and their fate of returning to the beginning. Jareth fumed as he moved through the castle to his own room, high in the tower. The view from the room over looked the entire labyrinth, but he wasn't interested in that. He gazed at his own reflection in a full-length mirror opposite of the window.

The Goblin King frowned; his pants were not too tight. Sarah was just an over hormonal teenager. Once he'd resolved the low blow to his ego, Jareth moved to the window seat to watch the next events; Hoggle should be returning Miss Williams to the beginning any moment.

&

Sarah crashed through a metal grate, which promptly slammed shut behind her, a thin layer of spider silk and landed in darkness. A miniscule thread of light shone down on her from way above. As she sat in the darkness, Sarah felt all hope flee. She wanted to give up, she was tired of being chased, of falling and nearly dying. Sarah put her head down against the cool stone, and inhaled the deep, rich earthy smell.

"I can do this." She chanted. "I know I can beat this."

&

The goblins noticed when their king left the throne room. Many if not all followed him cautiously to his own chambers. Jareth paced, the little crystal orb kept up with him always floating where he could view the maddening girl. Even hearing her say that she was going to beat him was driving him wild. How stubborn was she?

"She's in the oubliette." He mumbled to himself. The goblins that had assembled began to laugh merrily. "Shut up." He roared. The goblins pressed themselves against the walls in attempts to disappear. He was back to pacing the length of the room. "She should have given up by now, everything that I've thrown at her, should have scared her off of finishing, but no, she still believes she can win."

"She'll never give up." One very brave goblin quipped. Jareth turned his scorching gaze on the one who spoke. Every goblin near the quipster vanished. Jareth sent the tiny goblin flying out the window.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Jareth hissed. Silenced answered him. "Surely when the dwarf leads her back to the beginning she'll give up when she realizes she has to start all over again." Jareth began laughing manically. He stopped and glared at the cowering goblins "you can laugh now." He snapped.

&

Sarah sat up when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. If it was the horrible Goblin King she was going to give him a piece of her mind along with a few bruises to match the ones she was rapidly acquiring.

"Who's there," she growled.

"Me."

A candle came to life near her revealing Hoggle. "Oh its you." Sarah was glad to see someone who at least wasn't against her.

"Yea well, I know you were goin' to get in trouble, so I decided to come give you a hand." He responded. With the light Sarah looked around. They were trapped in a hole. "Yer lookin' around, so I supposed you noticed there ain't no doors, only the hole." Sarah gazed at him suspiciously, how had he gotten in then?

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your trapped in a oubliette, the Labyrinth is full of 'em." He answered.

"I didn't know that." She scanned the walls for the way Hoggle had entered. "I'd have been more careful –"

"You don't even know what an oubliette is, do you?" He said cutting her off.

"It's a place where you out people and forget about them." She snapped.

&

Jareth nearly fell out the window when she answered correctly. He regained his balance. If she knew what an oubliette was could she get out by herself then?"

&

"It's a from the French word – oublier, meaning a small windowless room that has an opening at the top only. Most people die of starvation in oubliettes." She continued.

"Alright, I see how smart you think you are. How do plan to get out of here?" He asked.

"You came to help me." She replied.

He grumbled something under his breath, "I know a short cut out of the Labyrinth. Jareth don't lose well and you're in danger the longer you stay here. He's out for blood."

"Blood." She yelled at the dwarf, "in danger? Oh really, I would have never figured it out." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Besides I've come to far, there is no way I am giving up now. The Goblin King can go shove that crystal gift up his – "

"It gets worse." He added suddenly.

"I'm going okay." She snapped.

"Sure you are." He shook his head.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" She asked.

Hoggle jumped away from her, "Um… I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Well with Jareth having his pants in a bunch, and you being such a nice you girl, I'd hate to see any trouble be fall you." He rung his hands together. Sara noticed a jewelry pouch on his belt swing as he moved.

"You like jewelry, don't you."

"Why?" Hoggle backed up immediately.

"I was thinking maybe I could trade you. Say a piece of jewelry for helping me solve the labyrinth."

"Now listen here, I don't know anything about the labyrinth, I just do the gardening."

"I'll give you this." Sarah held out a bracelet she'd made one summer. "Do you like it?"

"It's so-so." He responded coolly.

"Oh, okay well if you don't want it. I'll just find my own way out." She put the bracelet back on her wrist.

"Give me the bracelet." Hoggle demanded.

"And you'll show me the way to the castle beyond the goblin city." She amended his statement.

"Yes, yes now give it here." He held out his hand for the piece.

Sarah handed him the plastic jewelry, then instantly regretted it. "You were going to help me anyway."

"That's what makes this a nice gesture on your part – I'll take you as far as I can."

"I know, then I'll finish the rest on my own." She sighed.

Hoggle went over to a far wall and pulled up a large piece of cloth that was laying on the ground. Beneath it was a rectangle of flat wood. Gently the dwarf lifted the wood and pressed the sides into the rock wall. He stopped and turned back to Sarah, "What is this anyway?"

"Plastic."

"Oh, plastic. Now remember I don't promise nothing' 'specially if Jareth is around. Then you're on your own."

"I know Hoggle. I trust you." Hoggle turned away quickly at her expression of confidence. No one had ever said anything like that before. He turned the handle that appeared on the door and pulled open hard. A long handled mop fell out and cracked him on the fore head, followed by all manner of buckets and other cleaning supplies.

"Ahh!" he tumbled backwards, covered by the contents of the closet. A small giggle escaped Sarah's mouth. Huffily and hastily Hoggle shoved the supplies back through the door. The handle disappeared then reformed on the other side. "Can't be right every time." He grumbled. "This is it." He opened the door, and light steamed through. Sarah stood and in a half crouch followed him out.

&

Jareth left for the tunnels. That little dwarf Hogbrain was up to something. The short cut out back to the beginning of the Labyrinth would take them through the alarms, he'd set up, but after that it would be harder to keep tabs on Sarah using the crystals. The lighting in tunnels was so poor he wouldn't be able to see if the dwarf was doing his job or not, until it was to late. Jareth was setting his next trap for precious Sarah back at he entrance, but he'd missed the conversation in the oubliette.

&

Hoggle led Sarah through twist and turns of the tunnels with easy that amazed Sarah. Left on her own Sarah would have lost hours of time running into dead ends.

"GO back now." A voice boomed. Sarah jumped.

"Come on, this way." Hoggle motioned for her to follow.

"Go no further."

"Beware."

"Soon it will be too late."

"Just ignore them." Hoggle continued past huge rock faces, Sarah stared as she passed by. "They are just false alarms, Jareth thinks they'll scare off anyone who is going the right way."

"You are not going the right way." One argued.

"Oh, shut up." Hoggle snapped.

"I'm just doing my job." The rock face whined.

"Oh poor thing." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the rock that was trying to stick out its lover lip and pout.

"Thank you. You really are going the right way miss." A large grinding sound accompanied a wink from the face.

"Beware …" Another rock started.

"Sorry I already know." Sarah cut in quickly.

"Oh, no fair. I'm the last one, no one ever gets to me. Please can I say it. I haven't ever gotten the chance."

"Oh all right, but don't expect a big reaction." Hoggle warned.

"No, no I won't." The rock made a sound like it was clearing its throat. Very dramatically it began again, "beware, for the path you take will lead to certain destruction." Sarah and Hoggle applauded. A few of the other rocks let out a whistle. "Thank you." Sarah got the feeling that the rock face would have been quite red if at al possible.

Sarah and Hoggle continued on leaving the false alarms behind. When they turned the next corner, Sarah noticed a crystal rolling of its own accord.

"Hoggle," She cried. "Grab that, don't let it get away." Both Sarah and the dwarf chased after the ball. Sarah stopped short of plowing into a hunched creature, the ball took a bounce and leapt into a cup the creature was holding. Hoggle pressed himself against the wall and began inching back the way they came.

"What do we have here?" Sarah hadn't seen anyone in the tunnel but someone was there now. Before her sat some hunched creature. Hallowed eyes of a raven's skull stared blankly at her. Layers of rich blues and foreboding blacks covered the speaker. A large leather hat – vaguely pirate – covered the top of the skull.

"N-n-n-nothing." Hoggle stammered.

"Nothing?" The cloaked figure rose and advanced on them. "Nothing? Nothing?" The next instant Jareth the Goblin King was in front of them, the costume lay draped over one arm. "Nothing Tra la la."

"Yer Majesty, what a nice surprise." Hoggle choked out.

"Hello Hedgewart." Jareth didn't even look at the dwarf. He and Sarah were staring each other down. Sarah noticed his clothing immediately. The rather tight dove gray pants along with leather – what color was that, pink? In the right light it might be. Sarah was figuring out how to work his clothing into another insult.

"Its Hoggle." Sarah reminded him.

"Of course. What did I say?" Jareth laughed and threw the costume at her. Sarah threw her hands up. The raven's head mask became covered in feathers and soon a larger than normal living bird was beating its wings against her arm.

"Go, get away from me." She yelled. "Shoo you stupid bird." The raven gave her a sharp bite on the arm before soaring away.

Jareth cornered them against the walls. "Hoggle are you helping this girl?" He reached out and ran a gloved hand down Sarah's jaw line.

"H-h-helping? In what sense?" Hoggle stuttered. His knees shook as the King grilled him.

"In the sense of leading her towards the castle!" Jareth picked the gardener up by his ear. "In that sense you little wart covered scab. While I'll throw you head first in to the bog if you ever try being evasive with again."

"Let him go." Sarah demanded.

"Never fear Miss Williams, I have not forgotten you so easily." Jareth dropped Hoggle and turned on her. "These are my subjects, I may discipline them any way I see fit. Never have I ever had such disloyalty in all my days as King. What makes you so special?" Sarah tried to run, but Jareth grab and buried his hand in her hair. "No Sarah, don't defy me, you really are no match for me." He laughed

"One shouldn't strive to be the cruelest of them all." She snapped.

"You are just as cruel as I." Jareth removed his hand from her. Sarah had a moment to think about fleeing when his fingers closed about her chin and forced her still while his mouth crash roughly into hers. Sarah struggled to pull away, but Jareth pinned her against the labyrinth wall with his own body. Finally when the need for air was becoming pressing, Jareth pulled away and releasing Sarah who bent over gasping for air. Her mouth ached. Tentativly she ran a finger over her lips. It came way dotted with blood.

"You bit me, you bastard." She screeched. Jareth was paying her any attention – he was focused on the dwarf.

"Were you leading her to the castle."

"No yer Majesty. I told her I would, a little trickery on my part. But actually I was –." Hoggle answered quickly.

"What is that plastic thing around your wrist?" Jareth demanded. Sarah was still sputtering indignantly just feet from them, Jareth was finding it difficult to concentrate on being evil, with her around.

Hoggle hid his wrist then, instantly showed it to Jareth again, "Oh this thing. My goodness where did it come from?"

Jareth knelt by the dwarf. "Hedgehog, if I thought that for one moment you were betraying me, do you know what I'd be forced to do." Hoggle's eyes flew even wider. "It would be the bog for you Higgle," Jareth gave a wicked smile, "and that would be the last time you would betray me. Remember that Hoggle." Jareth stood, and tried to make his way over to Sarah, but the gardener stopped him, clinging to Jareth's legs begging for mercy. "Hoggle if you don't get off me now I swear I won't wait to see if you actually betray me, I'll simple have you thrown in the bog right now!" Jareth roared. Hoggle moved immediately.

"Now Sarah, how are you enjoying the labyrinth this time?" Jareth said his voice turning to silk.

"It's a piece of cake." She snapped hoping to upset him.

"Oh no." Hoggle groaned.

"Oh really?" Jareth smiled. "Then how about uping the stakes again?" The clock appeared.

"That's in my terms you can't take time from me." She cried.

The clock lost three hours. "Oh yes I can, you did have all thirteen hours when you started. Now you have six."

"That's not fair."

"Really Sarah, not fair. I wonder what your basis of comparison is?' He threw the words she had said earlier back at her. Jareth conjured a crystal.

"Come on Hoggle, lets leave his Majesty here to his balls." She grabbed the dwarfs hand and stalked away in the opposite direction.

"Sarah." Jareth called. She didn't want to but she turned back anyway. "So my Labyrinth's a piece of cake, well let's see you deal with this slice.: Jareth threw the crystal and disappeared.

Sarah couldn't see what was coming but she could hear it. "Hoggle, run." They bolted chased by Jareth's laugh and his creation.

&

The end of course... for now. What do you think is chasing our poor sarah - who knows if you think of something scary enough you might just find it in the next chapter.

Sorry about it being a slow chapter, but it was necessary, and I know it reads sorta like the movie, so I tried to change it up a bit, but really this part is hard to work around.

Please R&R it is much appreciated.

Love Always

3. Jordyn


	6. Chapter 6

Never go THAT way

A/N: I haven't decided but I think I like doing my humble thanks to reviewers first before we jump back into the action. My home work picked up a bit so sorry for the delay, when there for a while I was just cranking out a chapter a day.

Dear SilverWings04: You're right, I did give the verb meaning to forget, Sarah, however felt the need to skip that part and describe the nature of an oubliette. You caught me. However I am in total awe that you think this is one of the better Labyrinth FanFic's out there. Surely I must bow down to you humble for such mind-boggling praise.

Dear IchobanaRose: Mad props go to you as promised – Into the woods is a favorite of mine.

To: SileaLove: Chill? Really? Woot! Thanks so much that made me very happy. I love that part when Jareth says "well laugh" it was a must.

HazglrnLizzy: Thanks again.

DethRose: Yeah!! Mad props to you as well. First innuendo comment!

Please to all R&R…my roommate predicted it, I really am addicted to reviews as if they are some narcotic (insert name). So please help an addict out it won't cost you anything.

Now shall we attend the tale of Sara Williams, who anger a dark and vengeful god (read Goblin King) … because what happens next, well that that story and you wouldn't want us to give it away? Attend the tale. (That's an easy one even if it isn't word for word. Mad props up for grabs again.)

&

They came rolling after Sarah and Hoggle, a massive wave of black. The undulating shape came from them scrambling over each other, maliciously knocking each other down, clawing and biting their way to the front only to have it done to them. They came crawling out of the walls adding to the number all taking up the hunt. Echoing through the tunnel was snapping of hundreds of jaws, and the grinding of thousands of sharp teeth. The scrambling sounds came as their claws scrapped against the stone walls, propelling them forward faster. There was a distinct clinking, setting a pace for both the hunters and the hunted. Sarah glanced back over her shoulder. A shudder ran through her and for a fleeting moment she was tempted to leave Hoggle behind and make a break for it.

"Hoggle, run." She grabbed the dwarf's hand and pulled him along beside her.

"I am runnin'," He yelled back.

"What are those things?"

"Gremlins."

"What!" She screamed her voice rising in octave. "Goblins, he's the goblin king. Where did he get gremlins from?" Hoggle tripped, the wave behind them squealed evilly and surged forward making up ground in the chase.

"Jareth does what ever he wants, the gremlins are his creation that he lets roam free and cause mayhem beyond the Underground." Hoggle explained over the growing noise. Sarah hauled him to his feet and the two took off again.

"No!" She yelled. "Gremlins don't like tunnels, they like airplanes and open spaces."

"Shows how much you know." The dwarf finally retorted in between huge gasps for air.

Sarah ran over all the myths about gremlins she had ever heard. Chasing people was not one of them, nor was how to escape. Her heart was beating too rapidly, a new wave of adrenaline washed though her. The dwarf whose hand she held felt like a weight, dragging her down to her doom. Sarah could see in her head, the beady red eyes glowing as possessed by a demon. The black wave began to pick up speed, the creatures could smell the fear emitting from their prey. One, the appointed leader, who led the pack, released a screech of a laugh. It was echoed by the rest and multiplied by thousands with the reverberation off the tunnel walls. Sarah winced and dropped Hoggle's hand to cover her ears. The sound only became louder with each passing moment.

"The bog, and now his gremlins. You just had to go and tell him off, had to be brave. Well you sure got his attention!" Hoggle yelled at her, he was falling behind.

Sarah cursed under her breath. She ran back to the gardener and grabbed his hand tugging and pulling him to move faster. When she uncovered her ears Sarah screamed. She'd do anything to make the screeching stop, even lie down and wait for the little beast to devour her if they'd only shut up. Sarah didn't notice she'd stopped moving until Hoggle pulled sharply on her hair. She had even turned to face the onslaught.

She backed up quickly unable to advert her eyes. Before her rose the gremlins, sparks flew from their gnashing teeth and from the friction of their claws on stone. These produced enough light for Sarah to see what a gremlin was clear as day.

"Hoggle, those aren't Gremlins." She whispered.

&

Jareth bolted upright. What did she mean those weren't gremlins, of course they were gremlins, not that he could see very well in the crystal, but she was in the gremlin tunnel. Jareth paused; the gremlins had the week off. The crystal dropped to the ground and shattered as Jareth lost his concentration. What had taken residence in that tunnel this week? Jareth swallowed and quickly conjured another crystal, watching and willing Sarah to leave the dwarf and save herself.

&

In the dark Sarah had missed the iron shows and the long iron pikes that were now raised high preparing to be thrown at her. Sarah couldn't move. She stared at the darkly dyed redcaps worn by each little monster in the surge. She began backing up again but tripped. Scrambling backwards on her butt, Hoggle was beside her trying to get her to stand. Sarah turned and ran taking Hoggle with her. His weight didn't slow her down now. The first pikes landed where she had been moments earlier. Angry hisses followed by the screams earlier chased after them.

Sarah and Hoggle slammed into a wrought iron gate that was chained and padlocked closed.

"How do we get out of here?" Sarah screamed. Hoggle didn't respond he was busy pulling on the locks. Sarah looked around for another way out. It looked to her like she was at a dead end, literally. The horde of redcaps had made up significant distance while Sarah had freaked after seeing them. In the chaos Sarah saw a wall that didn't quite meet at the edges. "Hoggle, help." Sarah began pushing on the edged, trying to get the wall to budge. "Hoggle!" She screamed, finally getting the dwarf's attention. Between the two of them they managed to push the wall open wide enough to slip through, but not before the redcaps closed on them.

The redcaps clawed at Sarah ripping of strands of her hair, and raking their claws down her arms. Her sleeves were nonexistent, and the scratches for the thorns earlier were opened back up.

"The ladder!" Hoggle yelled. He had beaten the majority back and had begun climbing. "Climb up they won't follow into the sun." The moment Sarah started towards the ladder the wall gave way and the entire horde came streaming through. They jumped, scratched, bit and tackled her until she was lying prone on the floor of the passageway. Above her were iron pikes raised poised to end her life. Sarah closed her eyes tightly and prayed she'd wake up in her own bed. She contemplated calling for the Goblin King, she'd give him that kiss if he'd save her, but she kept her mouth shut.

&

Jareth cursed loudly, he curse Sarah, Hoggle, but mostly he curse himself. He would have called the cleaners to chase them if only he'd remembered the gremlins were on vacation. Hoggle, he cursed for being such a yellow-bellied coward. How could that little cretin just leave Sara? If Sarah was grievously injured because of the little craven gardener he was going to suspend the unworthy dwarf head first in the bog. Jareth almost went to her rescue, but his pride wouldn't let him lose again.

&

Sarah coiled as much as possible and pulled her body together. She dislodged a majority of the redcaps and scrambled to her feet. Iron shoes were slammed down on her own soft one, and tears sprang to her eyes. She waded through the masses, but the redcaps continued to drag her back down. They attacked themselves to her leg, but the denim of her jeans kept her legs relatively safe from their teeth. She stumbled only once, and dropped to her knees just before reaching the ladder. She'd tripped over a disregarded pike that she now snatched up and started beating the redcaps off of her. The moment she got an inch of breathing room she threw the pike aside and put more distance in between her and the little monsters below.

The redcaps not as easily deterred came after her. One by one they regrouped into the black wave they had been. They surged upward building themselves higher keeping up with Sarah's pace on the ladder. The lower half of the wave attacked the ladder. The screeching had begun again. The rung under Sarah's foot gave way and the bottom half of the ladder collapsed under the assault. She swung precariously willing herself not to look down.

Sara looked down. Below the unused redcaps had set up their pikes. If she fell now she'd impale herself on one. Their sharp teeth gleamed in horrific smiles. The leader who was riding the top of the wave, took the moment of her distraction as an opportunity to strike. He launched himself off the wave and attached himself to her shoulder by his teeth. His claws locked into her skin around the back of her neck and into her arm.

"Jareth, Goblin King …" Sarah began, but she didn't finish.

&

Jareth watched the scene. He stood and headed for the door preparing himself to lose for her good. He heard his name then. The monster at her neck suddenly dislodged itself and fell to the ground. Sarah looked at the scene below. Redcaps were now jostled to escape the side room of the tunnel. Something had spooked them. Sarah turned her head towards the light at the top of the tunnel and tried to lift herself up. After a couple attempts Sarah grew dizzy from the continued loss of blood. Sarah hung limp just swinging for a moment hoping her vertigo would pass. Finally using the wall Sarah got her feet on to the ladder and began her assent.

&

Jareth was in the tunnels with in moments of the redcaps fleeing. They were the lowest of all goblins and he was deciding what to do. He couldn't rightfully punish them, they had obeyed his summons, but he wanted to do something, hurting them would make him feel better about what had happened to Sarah. Mainly he just wanted to hurt something the castle goblins were getting too good at hiding from him. Jareth threw a crystal down the tunnel and waited, hearing the joyous noise of the unsuspecting redcaps.

&

Sarah pulled herself up and out of the pot that designated the ladder's end. She tumbled out and on to the ground where she didn't bother to stand up again.

&

Well how about that for an ending, Jareth is getting soft on our lovely heroine or maybe he just likes the excuse of Sarah to torment things in his labyrinth. You decide. So up next the long awaited The Owl reference. Which I love and I think I have tormented Sarah enough that she'll fall for it.

Sorry about the long wait again. Please R&R I'll keep repeating myself until it sinks in.

3.Jordyn


	7. Chapter 7

Never go THAT way

To All readers who R&Red … yu'all (my lovely accent coming through in my writing) are amazing - I hit 500 visitors so I especially humbled that, that many people at least looked at my writing.

Mad Props go to IchobanaRose for naming the musical - Sweeney Todd.

Thanks to HazlgrnLizzym IchobanaRose, and SileaLove who R&Red.

Sorry it took so long had a bit of Writers Block - I really wanted to jump ahead but I know that I can't - that darn peach scene is calling to me ... or is it Jareth calling? This could mean trouble...

Jareth added his two scents down at the bottom - it's all lies.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program…. Of Never GO that Way.

&

Sarah groaned and rolled on to her back. Hoggle's pitted wrinkly face swam into view. Her sight was beginning to clear, but around the edges remained a thick grey fog. Her head throbbed, so she didn't bother sitting up, she'd only make it worse. Hoggle on the other hand felt it was important to keep her moving; he expressed his desire for her to get up by jerking on her arm.

"This is as far as I go." He snapped.

"But that's not fair." Sarah moaned. "You lied to me, and left me to fend off those redcaps by myself. You owe me." Another groan escaped.

"You're on your own from now on. I quit." He began to leave.

"You cheat, you nasty little cheat."

"I say I'd take you as far as I could. And I did." Hoggle crossed his arms. "Now go tyrin' to embarrass me. I've got no pride." Faster than she would have thought possible her arm jerked out and tripped the dwarf. "Wait a minute." Anger was clearing her head and her vision. "You lied to me. If it hadn't been for those redcaps you'd have taken me back to the beginning." Sarah wrapped her hand around his ankle and kept the dwarf from moving away. With her other hand she snatched a jewel bag from him belt.

"Hey, give those back, them is my rightful property."

"You're leading me to the castle, then I'll give them back to you." Sarah responded keeping the bag out of his reach.

"That's not fair." Hoggle cried.

"No it's not fair." She paused. "But that's just how the world is. You lied to me!"

"I did not. I lied to him. I just told him that to throw him off the scent." Hoggle struggled in her grasp.

"How can I believe anything you say?" Sarah finally felt well enough to try sitting up. She got as far as leaning on one elbow before another wave of vertigo hit her.

"What other choice do you have?" Hoggle answered.

"I could let you go and hope you never come back." Sarah snapped.

Hoggle stared at her for a moment, "You right you could, but you won't will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I told you that I trusted you in the oubliette didn't I. I just hope that I am right. Besides," Sarah let go of him to sit up all the way, "that's what friends do, and I hope that we are friends."

Hoggle nodded, misty-eyed. "But you have to understand where I am coming from. I am a coward, and Jareth scares me."

"What kind of position is that?" Sarah laughed but doubled over holding her ribs as they began to ache.

"No position. That's my point. You wouldn't be so brave if you had to live here, or if you'd ever been threatened with the bog." Hoggle put his hand on her shoulder, but it came away with blood. "They really did a number on you didn't they?" He whispered.

"What's the bog? She asked wincing as she took a couple deep breaths.

"The bog…" Hoggle shuddered. "Do you know what a kelpie is?" He asked.

"Yeah Celtic water horses that haunts rivers and lochs. They are spirits of the dead that lure people to their deaths, and then it eats them. Why? Are there kelpies in the bog?" She could ignore a kelpie if she had to.

"No not kelpies, Each Uisage – they are worse. And Nix lives there." Hoggle whispered.

"Those don't sound like goblins." She answered equally soft.

"No they aren't, but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous." Hoggle reminded her.

"Yeah, don't I know it?" She sighed. "I guess we should get going." Sarah stood and wobbled slightly.

"We? What do you mean we?" Hoggle snapped.

"I mean I have these," Sarah waved the jewels in front of his nose; Hoggle made a grab for them, "if you want them back them you have to help me." Hoggle grumbled but seemed to concede.

Sarah turned and collided with a wizened gentleman.

&

Jareth surveyed the destruction around him. Maybe he'd over done it, nah. Few redcaps cowered in the corner unharmed.

"Remember, this next time you decided to do more than just scare any of my runners," He hissed nefariously. The redcaps nodded. Jareth whistled as he left the tunnels heading for his castle. On a whim he changed directions and headed for the hedge maze part of the Labyrinth, transforming into the white barn owl.

&

"Excuse me young woman!" They had tumbled to the ground. Sarah helped the man back on to his feet. "You should look where you're going."

"I'm free!" cried something. The old man chased slowly after a talking hat. He grabbed the talking bird head. "Help!" It squeaked.

Sarah giggled. "Can you help me?" The old man adjusted his robes as he sat down in a stone chair sculpted to look like books. His robes looked like the rags of riches past. He slammed the bird down on his head. They glared at each other. "Excuse me?"

"Young woman I heard you. Please allow me a moment." The old man sighed. "Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Hoggle.

"My friend." Sarah replied.

"Very well, what can I do for you?" He stroked his mustache/beard, which reminded Sarah of long owl feathers.

"I need to get to the castle beyond the goblin city. Do you know the way?" She asked.

"He don't know anything!" The hat cried.

"Quiet! Young woman if you want to get to the castle then the way forward is often the way back."

"Oh, yes because that isn't cryptic." The hat rolled its eyes. "Will you listen to this crap?"

"Will you please be quiet?" the old man growled.

"Oh all right." The hat snapped.

""Are you finished?"

"Yes quite." The hat stuck it nose in the air.

"Often young lady, it seem like were are getting nowhere when in fact we are." The old man added to his advice.

"Well I'm not getting anywhere now." Sarah sighed.

"I know how you feel." The hat responded. The old man began to snore. "Well I think that is your lot. Please leave a contribution in the box." There was a wooden box in the old man's hand.

Sarah dug out some change from her pocket. "Listen hat I not going back to the beginning. So his advice isn't worth paying for." She smiled and began to walk away.

"Well then how about this," Sarah stopped and listened. "This is the Labyrinth where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems." The hat countered.

"I know that too." She responded.

"Adjust your attitude, or you will lose more than just this trek through the labyrinth." The hat hissed.

"What?" Sarah whipped around and stared at the hat.

"You heard me. Now pay up." Sarah did as he bid and dropped her change in to the box. Sarah left as fast as she could. "She's not going to adjust her attitude, I just know it." The old man let out another loud snore. "It's so stimulating being your hat."

&

When they were little farther away Hoggle asked, "why do you call me your friend?"

"Because you are my friend, maybe no the best one I have ever had but a friend none the less." Sarah responded.

"Tuwhit tuwhoo. Tuwhit tuwhoo." Something cried as Sarah and Hoggle turned into a dead end.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Tuwhit tuwhoo."

"I never been anyone's friend before?" They stopped before the wall.

"Tuwhit tuwhoo. Tuwhit tuwhoo!"

"Oh! Good bye" Hoggle bolted from the dead end.

"Hoggle!" Sarah saw two round glowing eyes peering at her from the hedge. "Hoggle its nothing, I thought you were my friend you coward." Sarah backed away not really trusting her assessment of the situation.

"Hoggle is Hoogle's friend. He looks after himself." Hoggle escaped.

"Tuwhit tuwhoo."

"Well I afraid." She snapped and glared at the eyes. Sarah turned and walked away slowly. There was a loud flapping noise behind her and Sarah shrieked as something raked across her scalp. She dropped to the ground and covered her head.

When she looked up, sitting on a hedge was a large white barn owl. "That hurt." She cried. In the talons of the owl was a chunk of her hair. "Bad owl." She scolded. "Don't you know what happened to owls who scare humans?" The owl's head turned in a full circle one way then back. It was shaking its head at her. "An owl not un like yourself took up roost in a barn, then scared the farmer who owned the barn with it's large eyes. The entire town tried to ride the barn of the owl, but everyone was terrified. So the bravest warrior went to face the owl and she breathed on him and cried out being rather scared herself. The warrior collapsed and the town believed the owl had poisoned him. So they locked the door trapping the owl and set the barn on fire." As she spoke Sarah advanced on the owl not sure what she was going to do I she caught it. "The owl died." She said harshly and made a grab for the owl. It took off and hovered just out of her reach. It seemed to smirk at Sarah then the owl turned and flew away.

"Yeeiaahh!" Something screamed. Sarah turned from the owl to the new noise.

"Great what now?" Sarah headed off following the noise.

&

Jareth returned to his throne, carrying gently in his hand long dark brown hairs he'd yanked from Sarah's head. He sighed staring at them, at on end he tied a knot and twisted them making a little rope. Jareth closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the smell of her hair. None of the goblins bothered their king. He was surprised she'd known the tale of The Owl. He was intrigued by her anger, and passion she'd turned on his little owl form. He was quite sure she'd would have strangle him had he given her the chance. Maybe he could turn that passion another direction?

&

Ta-da, the end for now. What will Jareth do? Looks like you'll have to wait and find out. Hopefully by next weekend you'll know, but only if you R&R! No , don't worry I'm not that mean, but please consider R&Ring.

HRH Jareth: Yes you are.

Jordyn: Shut it. They don't need to know that - you creeper.

HRHJ: That's real mature Jordyn.

Jordyn: Go harass Sarah...

HRHJ: Fine I'm going, I'm going... let's see if you ever write another chapter again...

Jordyn: They'll never read about you again if you're going to be like that.

HRHJ: grumble, grumble This doesn't mean you've won.

Jordyn: Yes it does.

3.Jordyn.


	8. Chapter 8

Never go THAT way

Disclaimer: Because I think I forgot to do some for other chapters. I don't own any of it, except for the extra non-labyrinth movie bits.

Readers: You all amaze and humble me, to those regular review writers I salute you – and you know who you are so forgive me for not actually naming you with a personal shout out. But thank you to HazlgrnLizzy, SileaLove and IchobanaRose.

To: TheBrownRecluse: Watch it! I know where you live. That was so not a real review.

To: WhiteInfitnity21: Amazing. THANK YOU! I hadn't really thought that far ahead, but it just might now that you've given me an idea. I can see it now…

…Anyway… haha, would want to give it way.

Kind of a boring chapter, sorry.

Back to life, back to sense, back to story, back to the labyrinth.

&

Sarah ran through the maze protesting the entire way. She wasn't built to be a long distance runner. She rounded a corner leaving the hedge maze behind her and slowed. The noise had been coming from this general area, but there was nothing she could see. "This is the labyrinth, things aren't what they seem." She whispered. "Ahhh!" Sarah was hanging upside down by one leg.

"We got you now you big fuzz ball."

"Try this on for size, you big Yeti." Tiny armored goblin guards burst into the clearing.

"Hey let me go." Sarah screamed.

"What? Who are you? Where is that over grown rag-doll?" One guard asked.

"Who cares?"

"Bite her!"

"Hahaha!"

"Nippy, Nippy, Nippy." Sarah fended off stinging bites from sharp-toothed creatures latched onto long wooden poles. The creatures looked to her like very angry, very ugly naked mole rats.

"Raaraaah!" There was that noise again. Sarah covered her ears as the noise grew and got bit several more times. She wiggled and twisted trying to find the source of the sound. She bent backwards and looked behind her. There bellowed a red shag carpet with huge paws and wickedly curved claws. Its mouth was filled with long sharpened teeth and Sarah got a good look down its dark throat, and that was big enough to swallow Sarah whole. It lumbered forward like a mountain moving. Black horns twisted and curved around its head finally jutting out like a bull's just above its eyes.

"Things aren't what they seem!" Sarah scrambled pulling herself up the rope as the thing moved towards her. Sarah was just about folded in half when she rapidly started to fall towards the ground. She landed on her butt; the monster had loosed the rope that helped her suspended.

"Bite him."

"Get him."

"Saki to him"

"Saki to him." The goblins danced around Sarah and the monster that now were back to back.

"Something to throw would be nice." Sarah mumbled. Rocks the size of her fist rolled to her feet. Sarah picked up two and launched them one after the other at the goblins. The monster took a swipe at a goblin that got too close and sent him flying. The rocks had smashed into the helmets the guards wore spinning them around.

"Who turned out the light?" The goblin started swinging around his weapon and bit another goblin that could see. "What happened?"

"Hey! Why you bite me?" Sarah hit the goblin talking with a rock turning out the lights on him. "I can't see!"

"We're under attack!"

"Run away!"

"Retreat." The goblins smashed into each other in their haste to run away. Many of them ended up biting each other.

"Well about time they got a taste of their own medicine." She turned to the monster cautiously who was staring at her. "Hi."

"Yarrgh!" Sarah jumped away from him. "Sorr-we." It responded.

"What is your name?" Sarah inched backwards.

"Luuuuddoo." He drawled.

"Ludo? That's a odd name for a beast." She said.

"Means famous warrior." He supplied in his thick gravely voice.

"Well then I think you severed your name proud today, Ludo." Sarah smiled.

"Friend?" He asked.

"Me and you?"

"Friend?"

Sarah gave a disbelieving snort. "Yes you and I are friends. I'm Sarah." Under her breath she said, "Who would have thought it – the one thing that could eat me whole want to be my friend."

"Sarah friend!" he roared and Sarah winced and covered her ears.

"Can we be quiet friends?" She asked. Ludo instantly shut his mouth and gave Sarah a toothy grin that caused her heart to skip a beat. "Ludo, do you know the way to the castle from here, at the center of the labyrinth, beyond the goblin city?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his big shaggy head. "That's alright, I don't know either. I don't think anyone knows how to get through this labyrinth without a short cut." Sarah took Ludo's hand carefully avoiding the talons. "Come on. We'll figure it out together.

&

"Get through the labyrinth… get through the labyrinth. That is one thing for sure that girl will never get through the labyrinth." Hoggle grumbled to himself.

&

Sarah and Ludo wound their way through the labyrinth stumbling upon two ornate wooden doors.

"Where did these come from?" Sarah wondered. She turned to Ludo, "Which do you think we should choose out of these two ugly characters?" Ludo didn't respond.

"mumpf muff mallin' mufgly."

"It's rude to stare."

"You talk!" Sarah's eyes flew wide open.

"mumf muffuf mfe muflk."

"I was just wondering what door to choose." She walked to the one that spoke.

"mhe mafnt mhee mu."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sarah was defined by the knocked bellowing.

"I'm mut muffking muf my mouff mulf." The second knocking was frowning.

"I can't understand you."

"What were you saying?" the first knocker yelled.

Sarah removed the circle from the mouth of the second knocker. "How's that?"

"Wonderful." It responded. "There is no use talking to him, he's as deaf as a post."

"Mumble, Mumble, you're a wonderful conversational companion." The first one hollered.

"All you do is moan." Snapped the second knocker.

"No good. Can't hear you." Sniffed the first one.

"Can you help me?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"What do you need to know?" the knocker asked.

"Where these doors go."

"What?"

"Search me we're just the knockers." The second knocker laughed. Ludo growled and the knocker shut up quickly.

"How do I get through?"

"Knock and the doors will open." He responded mystically. Sara took the circle from Ludo who had it in his mouth.

"Open up." She commanded.

"No way, I don't want that thing back in my mouth." The Knocker snapped.

Sarah looked at the circle. "I don't have time for this." Sarah smacked the knocker across the face with his own ring.

"OWE" It yelled. Sarah shoved the ring back in and walked to the other door. She knocked three times and the door swung open.

"Ha, Ha, Ha . . ." Laughter came floating out the door. Sarah smiled and giggled. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha . . ." Everyone beyond the door seemed to be having a good time. Sarah tried to stop laughing. The laughter beyond the door grew dark and more malicious. Sarah choked on her laugh, but continued to laugh even though she couldn't breath. Sarah slammed the door shut and the laughter receded but floated in the background.

"Let's not go that way Ludo." She went back to the second door and knocked. It swung open and silence greeted her and Ludo.

They ventured into a dense green jungle like atmosphere. Vines hung low enough to grab a person by the throat. Sarah shuddered remembering the vines from earlier. The ground was moss covered beneath their feet and sunk in each time they stepped. Fog clung to them as they moved through this new part of the labyrinth.

"Ludo scared." He moaned softly.

"It's alright I'm here. Imagine a big scary thing like you scared of some weeds." Sarah responded.

"Yeah."

"See there isn't a thing to be afraid of Ludo," Sarah tripped and had to let go of his paw. "Nothing at all." Sarah stood and brushed herself off and turned to Ludo who had gone missing. "Ludo?" Sarah spun around looking for the monster. "Ludo? Ludo? Ludo where are you? Ludo!" She screamed. "Hoggle, help!" she cried.

&

Hoggle was circling the outer wall that contained the fireys' when he heard Sarah yelling for him, "I'm comin' Sarah." He turned and began to run.

"Well if it isn't you? Hoggle stopped and turned around slowly. Leaning against a huge bolder was Jareth. "Where are you going?" He sneered.

"Um… well the little lady gave me the slip but I hears her now. So I was 'bout to lead her back to the start likes you told me."

"I see. For a moment I thought you were running to help her, but no that would be stupid after my warnings." Jareth pushed away from the rock and advanced on Hoggle. "Because you are a cowards and would never do anything that would put you neck at risk no would you Hogwart?" Hoggle opened his mouth but Jareth cut him off, "you horrible little dwarf, she could have died. Give me one reason why I shouldn't give you and that mile wide yellow streak of yours to the each uisge?" Jareth yelled.

Hoggle swallowed and cringed, "cuz you'd hurt Sarah's feelings," Hoggle whispered.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Right, Sarah, and only Sarah would miss a pathetic thing like you. Poor Hoghead."

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected.

"You name is what ever I say it is Hogspit. I've noticed your lovely jewels are missing."

Hoggle looked around frantically then remembered that Sarah had stolen them. "Yes so they are. I'd better go find them."

Sarah's scream was heard in the distance. "LUDO!"

"First I am off to take the little lady back to the start." Hoggle backed up quickly.

"No, I've got a better idea. Give her this." Jareth conjured a crystal and tossed it to Hoggle. It turned into a beautiful ripe peach.

"W-what is it?" Hoggle stammered.

"It's a gift." Jareth grinned at the thought.

"It won't harm her?" Hoggle asked.

"Now why the concern?" Jareth laughed at Hoggle.

"I won't harm her."

"I'm surprised at you Hogbrain," Jareth teased. "Think a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like yourself."

"Well she said –" Hoggle whined.

"What?" Jareth snapped. "Bosom companions … Friends?"

"It don't matter." Hoggle started off to Sarah.

"Hoggle you'll give her that or I'll set you on the each uisge myself whether Sarah likes it or not."

"Right. Fine." Hoggle waved Jareth away.

"Hoggle." Hoggle stopped dead in his tracks – it was bad news when the Goblin King used his real name.

"Yes your majesty?"

"If she ever kisses you I'll turn you into a prince." Jareth's voice was deadly.

"You will?"

"Yes and I'll send you above ground, where you'll never see Sarah again." Hoggle paled and ran off chased by Jareth's laugh. "I hate competition." Jareth looked down at the new ornament that adorned his wrist. A beautiful braid of the darkest brown hair he had ever seen. "Just you wait Sarah, soon you'll forget everything, even leaving."

&

And then there was a PEACH. The end… so far. Sorry it took so long, I know I said I'd have it up sooner.

Please R&R and ideas of where you want this to go are always welcome.

Peace out,

3. Jordyn


	9. Chapter 9

Never go THAT way

So we meet again. Thank you to everyone who R&Red. Sorry I am too tired to send personal shout outs. Just know that I read every one of them and enjoy them.

Enjoy the next part...

&

"Ludo?" Sarah yelled. "Where are you?" She pushed a veil of green out of her way. "If you jump out and scare me, we are never talking again." Sarah added under her breath.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"What was that?" Sarah whirled around. "I need to adjust my attitude." She whispered. "This isn't bad. There is nothing going on."

"Yeah!"

"What's going on?" Sarah ran.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Yahoo."

"What do you want?" Flaming dancing creatures surrounded Sarah. "Who are you?"

"We're out to have a good time." One responded.

"That's nice, but who are you?"

"Don't have no problems."

"No problems."

"Ain't got no suite case."

"No suite case." They were singing. Sarah gabbed one by the arm to get its attention. She screamed and let go. Burns blistered on her palm.

"We're the fireys. The chilliest bunch in the land."

"We don't look like much."

"But we sure are chilly, chilly."

"Chilly down with the wild."

One took off its head. "Don't lose your head." The head began to laugh. "When things get wild." It tossed its head.

Another caught it, "Chilly down, chilly down with the wild gang."

A third pulled out the eyes from the head. "Roll 'em!"

"Snaked eyes." The head was reattached to its owner. He picked up the eyes and swallowed the eyes. They appeared in their sockets.

"Ah!" Sarah jumped away from them. "Your not chilly at all. I have burns!" She yelled.

"Hey lady!" They circled around closer. "Shake your pretty head. Tap your pretty little feet."

"Okay." Sarah followed their lead. "Do you know the way to the goblin city?" She asked while dancing.

"No. Good Times. Bad food," they sang. "Where you going with a head like that?"

"The castle." Sarah responded.

One firey jumped on her. "Lets take her head off!" Everywhere the firey touched her burned.

"It doesn't come off!" She screamed and wrenched off the firey.

Another one jumped at her, "Hey it don't come off!"

"Of course it doesn't." Sarah began running from the flaming menaces.

"She's right." The fireys circled around her. "I know what we can do, take her head off."

"Yeah lets take her apart!" The fireys pulled on her arms stretching her in opposite ways. One was tugging on her head again. Her burns were getting burned. Sarah kicked the ones at her feet. She freed one hand and pulled the head off the nearest firey head and threw away.

"Hey lady that's his head." Sarah continued throwing head until all the fireys were searching around for their heads.

"Hey lady, that's against the rules to throw other people's heads."

"You're only allowed to throw your own head." The heads were still talking even through they were disconnected. Sarah ran.

"Hey someone stop her!"

"I quit!" She screamed behind her.

"You can't quit."

"Who gets to throw your head?"

"The game isn't over!"

"Leave me alone." Sarah tripped, but scrambled back up. "Hoggle!"

"We get a free throw."

"Don't you want us to take off your head?"

"Get a saw."

"Let us take off you arm."

"An ear. Take off your ear."

"You don't need two ears."

Sarah hit a wall followed close by the fireys. There came a whistle from above. Sarah looked up. Hoggle was above her and dropped a rope. "Climb." He yelled. "Go away!" Sarah climbed quickly away from fireys. Hoggle pulled Sarah over the last part of the wall.

"Hoggle thank goodness you came to help me." Sarah hugged the dwarf. "I'm so happy I could kiss you."

"No!" Hoggle cried and squirmed away. "Don't kiss me." Sarah laughed and gave the dwarf a quick kiss on the cheek before he got too far away.

Sarah stood and they began to walk away when the stones beneath them gave away. Sarah screamed, and latched onto Hoggle. "Hold on."

"No." Hoggle yelled.

"Oh my god." Sarah yelled in his ear. They slid down a slimy tunnel through cobwebs and low hanging vines. The tunnel opened reveling large moss covered gray trees. Their roots were raised up at and seaweed clothed creatures lounged in the dips of the roots. The trees sat in green-filmed covered water. High grass sprouted up hiding whatever was moving around under the surface. There was a thick yellow haze rising up off the water. The air was tinges the same yellow. "Hoggle, were are we? Sarah asked.

"The bog." He whispered.

"With the kelpies?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and much worse." Hoggle said. "We need to get to the path."

"Hoggle what is that in the water?"

"Livers."

"Why are there livers floating in the water?" Sarah asked warily. "Do I want to know?"

"The Each Uisge won't eat the liver, nor will the kelpies." Hoggle answered. Sarah shuddered. Sarah stood from the base of the tunnel slide and began inching along the wall. Hoggle followed her.

"Why do we need to stay on the path?" Sarah asked trying to distract herself.

"Because that's the only place that a kelpie can't attach to you." Hoggle stared at the bog beneath them. "And why did you have to go and do a thing like that for?"

"Do what?" Sarah asked. The ledge they were slinking across on dissolved under them. Sarah jumped and made it to the other side but Hoggle slipped and slid down the wall. He was immediately besieged by beautiful white horses and porcelain skinned maidens. Sarah jumped down into the middle and pulled on Hoggle's arm.

"I'm stuck they won't let go." He cried. "Get to the path." Hoggle ordered.

"What about you?" she cried.

"Just go."

"Raahar!" Ludo dropped from the sky, and the things holding Hoggle scattered.

"Ludo, get up quick!" Sarah ordered. She tried to drag Ludo and Hoggle to that path.

"Sarah get away from that." Hoggle got in between her and Ludo.

"It's okay, that's Ludo he's a friend." Sarah got in between the two and put her hands up

"Ok." Hoggle back off. The kelpies were hovering around the path. "Just follow the path Sarah, they can't come on."

"Pretty horsy." Ludo took a step towards the kelpie. "Horsy friend."

"Ludo! No." Sarah grabbed his arm. "Horsy mean." Ludo's shoulders sagged, but he listened and came back to the path. They followed the twist and turns for a while Hoggle leading. Birds roared down at them but didn't move from their perches.

"Why'd you have to kiss me?" Hoggle snapped.

"Because you deserved it." Sarah answered.

"You shouldn't have gone and done a thing like that." Hoggle mumbled. "Look there's the bridge, we're almost safe." They began to run for it. A tall dark man with seaweed tangled in his long dark curls. Sarah nearly swooned at the sight of him.

"Hello." His voice was like honey sweet and enticing. He was wearing a crisp white linen poet's shirt. The ties on the neck hung loose revealing rich olive skin that had threads of green running in it. Sarah noticed his long dark brown loose pants that brushed the ground gently and his bare feet.

"Hello." She whispered. Her breathing was becoming more labored. Sarah wanted to run her hands through his hair and down his toned chest. Sarah blinked and mentally slapped herself. She was better than this. He smiled at her and Sarah's knees gave out. Gentle arms caught her and lift her back to her feet. Sarah looked up and stared into his beautiful seaweed green eyes. Sarah sighed.

"You must be Sarah." His lips were full and perfect; Sarah watched his scrumptious mouth, as he spoke not hearing what else he said.

"Back on Each Uisge." Hoggle growled. "She's a runner."

"She's the most beautiful runner ever." He whispered lustily. Sarah caught herself before she moaned. Sarah pulled away from Each Uisge.

"Why are you on the path. Hoggle I though you said we were safe." Sarah asked confused.

"No from him." Hoggle grumbled.

"He's right, Jareth doesn't control me, unlike the rest of the bog inhabitants." Each Uisge said. The words slid down her spine and Sarah's eyes fluttered. She stepped towards him. "You look tired, dear Sarah. You're welcome to my bed, should you need to rest." He motioned with his hand. Draping moss curtains parted revealing a comfortable looking bed with multiple cozy pillows calling to her. Sarah yawned. "I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure nothing and no one bothers you."

"Um – um." Sarah stuttered.

"Sarah, remember you are fighting against the clock." Hoggle warned. He stepped in between Each Uisge and Sarah. Each Uisge offered his hand to Sarah.

"It's just off the path." Each Uisge moved around Hoggle and stepped in close to Sarah. Her head automatically tipped up and her mouth parted. She wanted everything that his lips promised.

"Yes." Sarah whimpered.

"No. Sarah stay back." Hoggle commanded. "Ludo, grab her." Ludo picked Sarah up and away from the Each Uisge.

"Ludo put me down. I am so tired. It'll just be for a short time." Sarah squirmed desperate to get back to the Each Uisge.

"Sarah." Each Uisge cried sounding broken hearted.

"Please Hoggle, Ludo. Let me go." Sarah reached out for Each Uisge desperately. They caught hands and he pulled her free of Ludo and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Each Uisge gave a evil laugh. "Come Sarah."

"Jareth!" Hoggle yelled.

&

The goblin king hadn't been paying attention to what had been happening to Sarah. He'd been too busy picking out his outfit for his next encounter with Sarah. His head snapped around when he heard Hoggle yelling for him. "What now?" He snapped and conjured a crystal. He gazed at the crystal and roared when he saw Sarah in the arms of Each Uisge. Jareth stormed out of the castle.

&

A barn owl appeared in the bog, and changed into Jareth the Goblin King just as Each Uisge was leading Sarah to his bed.

"Each Uisge. Let. Her. Go." He said through clenched teeth.

"She's come willingly." Each Uisge responded shortly.

"She doesn't know what she agree to." Jareth snapped.

"Too bad." Each Uisge said over his shoulder.

"Fine. You're going to regret this if you don't let her go." Jareth said with a smile.

"What can you do to me?"

Jareth called a crystal. "This."

Jareth threw the crystal at Each Uisge and it exploded in his face. "No." Each Uisge howled. He turned into a black, skin and bone horse his true form with red glowing eyes. Hoggle rushed and dragged Sarah back onto the path. Each Uisge dove into the film covered water and disappeared.

"Thank you," Hoggle responded. Jareth gave a sharp nod, transformed and flew away.

Sarah rubbed her eyes, "Hoggle what just happened?"

"Nothing, at least not yet." He answered. "Come on we're almost there." Sarah, Hoggle and Ludo began again for the bridge out of the bog.

&

The end. Hope you liked it. R&R please and thank you. Two in one weekend – be excited and we are getting closer to the peach scene. I'm going to bed now.

3. Jordyn


	10. Chapter 10

Never go THAT way

Hello one and all again. Are you ready for round ten of out little tale? It's what you all have been waiting for...Sir Didymus!! and the peach scene (that's what you really want, I know).

R&R shout outs: 1. cpt.handel - thanks so much and I have the peach scene for you. 2.Ichobana Rose - once again thank you for the faithful review. 3. Aysuh - and a peach scene for you too. As for the Each Uisge, I can't have a tame labyrinth, but Sir Didymus is a must as you shall soon see. 4. OceanKitsune - author waves magic wand and poof(with glitter) - an update for you. 5. Lyridium - thank you so much. I am a huge fan of fairytales, and Labyrinth is def. fairytale worthy. As for the peach scene, you'll get a piece and that should tell you that anything I plan to do is definatly not the typical. I am overwhelmed that you called me "refreshing." So to keep the standards high, I believe a refeshing ballroom scene is in order.

SO join me as we take a trip into the labyrinth where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems.

&

Sara, Ludo and Hoggle ran at the bridge. As the reached the bridge a brightly clothed thing impeded their path. Standing in front of them walking on two legs was a sleek grey and brown fox. It wore an orange and purple button down doublet with a high stiff white collar. The sleeves of the doublet were big layers of draping fabric that alternated colors. At the elbow the sleeves tightened and a long white cuff ended the sleeve just above its paw. The fox wore matching colored puffy pants that cut off t the knee. Tall black boots started where the pants ended. Around its waist was an ornate orange leather belt. Hanging from the belt was a beautiful wicked looking sword. A black patch covered its left eye. Covering the opposite ear sat a black hat with a long orange plume. It was wearing heavy armor on its shoulders and across the tops of its black gloved paws.

"Stop." It commanded drawing its sword and pointing it menacing at the three of them. "Let the fair maiden go, you evil villains."

"What?" Sarah cried. "No wait, they aren't the villains here." She explained.

"Fear not My Lady. I shall save you, from their treachery." Hoggle and Ludo backed away from Sarah and the fox.

"Sarah friend." Ludo whined.

"Back. Back I say." The fox yelled.

"But we have to get across." Sarah motioned to all three of them.

The fox stopped. "You don't need to be saved?"

Sarah sighed, "No. We just need to get across the bridge."

The single eye of the fox flew wide open. "Back!" Sarah jumped away as the sword sliced through the air. "Without my permission no one may cross."

"Please," Sarah begged, "I don't have much time."

"We have to get out of here before Each Uisge turns back."

"Each Uisge? Of what speaketh thou?"

"The black demon horse." Sarah said pointing behind her. Each Uisge had drifted towards the shore now slunk back into deeper waters.

"Demon horse? There are only trusty valiant steeds here. I would trust any of these fine animals with my life." Hoggle inched towards the bridge. "And none may pass without my permission." The sword zinged by Hoggle's nose.

"Let us across." Hoggle demanded.

"I am sworn to do my duty." Counter the fox.

"Let us get across." Sarah pleaded. The three rushed the fox.

"Hold!" He cried and with the flat of his sword he whacked Ludo in the knees. "I don't want to hurt you. In the commotion Hoggle dashed across the bridge.

"Hoggle, what are you doing?" Sarah yelled after him. Ludo had a hold of the fox's arm.

"Put me down, let go off me." The fox yipped. He squirmed away. "Ha-ha!"

"Hmm?" Ludo looked around for the wily fox. Sarah couldn't help but laugh the antics of the two of them.

"All right, the I can conquer this mountain." The fox appeared on top of Ludo.

"Grr." Ludo shook his massive body trying to dislodge the fox.

"Whoa!" The fox went tumbling to the ground. Ludo picked a fallen tree branch and took a swing for the fox that ducked acrobatically.

"Thou must do better than that!" The fox scrambled into the hollow base of a tree. His pointy nose popped out of a hole in the trunk. "Give up?" The fox climbed out and danced around on a branch brandishing his sword. Ludo pulled the branch down and the fox started sliding down the branch. Just before the fox fell off Ludo released the branch.

_Shwing!_

The fox went flying, launched into the air. Sarah and Ludo looked at each other and started towards the bridge finally ride of the fox. Unfortunately the fox hit the ground right in front of them barring their way again.

Ludo raised his weapon. "Enough!" the fox cried. "Never have I met my match in battle, yet this noble knight has fought me to a standstill."

"Are you both alright?" Sarah asked.

"My lady thy concern for me hath touched my soul." The fox replied. Ludo nodded. "What is thou name noble knight?" The fox asked.

"Ludo."

"Sir Ludo, I Sir Didymus, yield to thee." The fox bowed. "Come, let us be brothers henceforth and fight for the right as one."

"Ludo get brother." Ludo drawled.

"Well, met Sir Ludo." Sir Didymus said.

"Good. Come on." Sarah started for the bridge a third time.

"My Lady, you forget my sacred vow. I cannot let you pass." He blocked her path, but sheathed his sword.

"But you just said that Ludo is your brother. Talk about double standards."

"I must defend my oath to the death."

"Horsy." Ludo growled. The Each Uisge was moving towards the shore.

"Lets handle thins logically. What exactly have you sworn to?" Sarah asked.

"I have sworn with my life blood no one shall pass without my permission." Sir Didymus respond regally.

Sarah arched her eyebrows, "That's it?"

"Yes." Sir Didymus snapped.

"Then may we have your permission brave knight?" Sarah curtsied.

"Well, I , um. . . Yes."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"My lady." Sir Didymus stood aside for Sarah to lead. Sarah got on to the bridge and it started to wobble. The bridge consisted of just a thin plank running from either side and frayed ropes for handholds.

"Oh no." Sarah nearly lost her balance. Below her kelpies and the Each Uisge had collected.

"Have no fear my lady this bridge has lasted a thousand years." Sir Didymus tapped the bridge. The frayed rope handles snapped and fell to the muck below. "It seemed solid enough."

"Hoggle!" Sarah grabbed on to a branch above her head. "Hoggle get back here you craven yellow bellied dwarf." She yelled. Hoggle did as she bid and came running down towards the bog.

"Fair Maiden I will save thee." Sir Didymus promised valiantly. "Somehow.

"Whoo!" Ludo whaled. "Whoo!"

"Canst thou sit and howl whilst yon lad needs thy help." Sir Didymus reprimanded.

Ludo didn't listen, "Whoo. Whoo. Whoo." The water beneath her feet slowly parted revealing a path not unlike the one that kept them safe from the kelpies earlier.

The branch snapped and Sarah dropped to the rock path that was now below her. "Thank god." She stood and brushed herself off. "That's incredible Ludo."

"Canst thou summon up the very rocks?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Sure. Rocks friend." Ludo started across the new path following Sarah. Sarah ran to Hoggle on the other side.

"Sir Ludo, wait for me." Called the fox. "Ambrosious." Ordered the fox. A huge Irish Wolfhound came around the corner sporting a full set of armor. It was the size of a small horse. Its coat was gray, thick and scraggly. There was even a saddle; it bounced as the hound pranced towards Sir Didymus. "Good boy Ambrosious." Sir Didymus climbed up into the saddle "My loyal steed, forward." The dog and the fox crossed the path to the opposite bank.

"Lets get out of here." Sarah said when they were all safely across. Hoggle trailed behind the group and dropped the peach onto the ground.

"I'd pick that back up if I were you." Jareths' voice swept across the bog.

"I can't give it to her." Hoggle hissed.

"You don't have a choice. I'm sure that Each Uisge would willing take his revenge on you." Jareth snapped. Hoggle swallowed, picked up the peach and chased after the group.

"We should reach the castle within the hour, My Lady." Sir Didymus said riding next to Sarah.

"Good, it's about time." Sarah responded.

&

"Oh Sarah. You are almost there." Jareth said as he gazed into the crystal. "So much trouble you've been through and you've almost won." Jareth laughed. "But not for long. Just as soon as Hoggle gives you my gift every thought of beating me a second time, you'll soon forget. Even the thought of leaving will be nonexistent. You'll forget everything." Jareth laughed again. Silence echoed him. Wide-eyed goblins stared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? LAUGH!"

&

The four travelers were walking through a forest that led to the goblin city. It has an almost park like atmosphere.

"Is that my stomach or yours Ambrosious?" Sir Didymus asked his trusty steed.

"Hungry." Ludo echoed.

"Me three." Sarah said ducking under a low branch. "We can't stop now, but maybe we can find some berries or something." Sarah scanned the surrounding bushes.

"Um, Sarah." Hoggle stood a little ways off. Sarah went over to him. "Here." Hoggle offered the peach to her.

"Oh Hoggle thanks so much. I appreciate this, but I am allergic to peaches. Maybe Ludo will like it." Hoggle gapped open mouth as the girl ran off to the other peach in tow. Between Sir Didymus, Ludo and Ambrosious, they made quick work of Jareth's peach.

"Still hungry." Ludo said.

"My lady, aren't thou hungry?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be too long before all of this is over and I can eat a home cooked meal." Sarah responded passionately. "I don't plan to lose to that glitter covered brat."

&

Jareth stared at the crystal. "What just happened?" he asked. Jareth hurled the crystal at the wall angrily. "No. It will not end this way and I am not a brat, glittered covered maybe, but not a brat!" He called another crystal and focused on Hoggle.

&

"Hoggle!" Hoggle stumbled to the ground. "Get up you useless dwarf. Get Sarah to eat the peach."

"She's allergic." Hoggle cried.

"What's that?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know, but she can't eat it." Hoggle snapped.

"Oh." Jareth's voice paused. "Then wander over to that clearing over there. Hoggle was suddenly lifted in the air and twisted violently around. He was dropped back onto the ground facing a beautiful lush clearing. A long dark table with a deep wine red runner was covered in different foods. "Do as I say Hoggle or else it won't be the Each Uisge that kills you." Jareth left Hoggle alone.

"Hey Sarah." Hoggle yelled. The three others came back to him. "Look." They all saw the clearing and the food.

"Hoggle where did it come from?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle cringed, "I don't know."

They approached cautiously. "I don't," Sarah said, "This feels rather suspisous. Ambrosious dumped Sir Didymus and hoped up onto the table and began eating a honey-glazed ham greedily. Ludo picked up a handful of nut and berries and swallowed the entire handful in one gulp. He didn't even bother to chew.

"Eat something." Jareth hissed in Hoggle's ear. Hoggle sighed and reached for the nearest item on the table which happened to be a bowl of fresh strawberries.

Sarah eyed the strawberries. "Are they good?" Sarah asked a Hoggle bit into one. Her mouth watered. Hoggle nodded. "One can't harm me can it?" Hoggle closed his eyes and shook his head. The others had moved away from the table taking food with them. Sarah picked up the biggest strawberry in the bowl and nit down into it. "Hoggle. This tastes strange."

"Oh no." Hoggle backed away, but stumbled to the ground.

Sarah took a single step towards him. "Hoggle what have you done?"

"Damn you Jareth, and damn me too." Hoggle turned and ran, but didn't get far as the other enchantment took him too.

"Music, such music." Sarah whispered to no one. "Where is the dancing?" Sarah walked across the clearing in a haze; waiting for her on the side of the clearing was a stone slab. Sarah lay down on the slab and watch as the world around her fell down.

&

The end… and so Sarah's world falls down. Ha. Ha. Ha. You all thought that she was going to be just fine when she didn't eat that peach. Nope.

So R&R. please. You know you want to, because then you get a personal shout out from me!!

Warning this next up coming chapter will probably take some extra time, because it is going to have a lot of detail in it, but I admit I am not sure what I am going to do with it. Ideas are welcomed – I know there will be a ballroom and Jareth singing to Sarah but other than that… who knows, that I'll have to decide.

3.Jordyn.


	11. Chapter 11 Part I

Never go THAT way

A/N: The long awaited peach/strawberry scenes and you find out what that lock of hair is for... And the last chapter had the last of the "well laugh!" by Jareth, I promise. But that line is just too fun.

Shout-outs:

DethRose - (I can't remember if I answered this already, so for everyone else) The original Ambrosious is a Sheep Dog, I just didn't know if a sheep dog could hold a fox. Thanks for the review much though - keeps me honest. )

TheBrownRecluse: Thanks again darling.

HazlgrnLizzy: Thank you again.

Ichobana Rose: I had to give my story a little twist just for the fun of it. Thanks for the bold "extremely" I appreciated that a lot.

WhiteInfinity21: Here is the lock of hair you've been wanting so desperately. Thanks for the review.

and Last but certainly not least...

SileaLove: Hope you enjoy the next part of your story that you started. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Please R&R

Everything in Italics is the effects of the peach/strawberry.

Now off to the ball where nothing is impossible, just make sure you're home by midnight or you might not come home at all...

&

_Sarah turned towards the sound of the music floating towards her. In front of her stood a glowing sliver stag like a sentinel to lead the way. Sarah glanced behind her. All her friends were dozing peacefully; she wouldn't be too long and they wouldn't miss her. Sarah walked to the stag. The two of them headed off into the woods._

_The stag's steps were measured in time with the growing music. Sarah kept on hand on the stag's neck as they weaved their way through the woods. Sarah stole a glance around her. The woods weren't growing darker the deeper they traveled, but the trees were throbbing with an inner glowing light. The branches on the tress swayed with the music. The entire forest had come alive. Everything was dancing. Flowers twirled at her feet and in the distance Sarah could see animals moving on their hind legs clothed magnificently. Huge circles of spinning couples of animals astounded Sarah. _

_The stag stopped. Sarah came up right next to its face and looked in the same direction. Before her was a long precession of richly dressed couples of humans. Long gowns dragged on the ground sending up swirls of gold, red and brown leaves. The couples were walking far enough apart that each burst of colorful leaves had times to settle back on the ground before another dress dragged across it and sent the leaves flying again. The dress were full skirted, tight waist and off the shoulder. On the left walked their escort, and in those hooked arms were held ornate masks on ribbon-covered rods. The woman held their skirts off the ground ineffectively by the other hand. _

_The last couple passed them and the stag began its march again. Sarah didn't follow with it this time. It turned and came back to her and motioned with hits horns._

_Sarah looked down at her dirty jeans and torn bloody shirt. "I can't." She said. "I am not dressed for a party. I am not well enough for a dance." She began to back up. The stag advanced on her, with narrow eyes. It butted her with its nose. Hard._

_One. Two. Three. Four. Sarah stumbled backwards and fell into the leaves. The stag waited for her to scramble to her feet._

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

_Sarah covered the spot where the stag kept hitting her with her hand. "Stop, you're going to give me a bruise"_

_Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. _

_The stag stopped finally and left her alone. _

_"What now?" Sarah went after the stag, but stumbled over her skirt hem. Sarah stopped, skirt hem. Sarah looked down, gone were her ripped, stained and dirty cloths, gone were her bruises, cuts and scrapes in their place was an ivory gown. The neckline was both a sweetheart top as well as a halter-top. The halter top part of the dress was light white, that outlined the sweetheart top of the under dress. The fabric narrowed and was cinched at her waist with a diamond broach. The white over dress ended, and beneath it was the ivory under dress. Sarah twirled around and heard the soft rustle of petty-coats that gave the skirts some volume. Long white gloves covered her arms all the way up to mid-bicep. Sarah was accosted by a violent gust of wind. It swept her hair up and out of her face curling it high onto the top of her head. Her head was encased in gold metalworking. Gold ivy branches wound their way in and out of the curls on top her head. Across her forehead the ivy wove a thick band and golden leaves just above her ears held back any loose strands of hair. The head ended weaving out of the bottom of the curls criss-crossing her neck, and finished with two leaves clasped at the hallow of her throat. Sarah lifted her skirts enough to see her new shoes. They were pure gold. More gold metal outlined thin fabric that was covered in tiny embroidery. The heel was modest made of completely gold metal. The shoes had their own glow. _

_The stag came back to her tired of waiting. In it's mouth it carried a mask for Sarah. A gold mask, covered in white lace and ribbons. Sarah took the mask from it and placed in up against her face. There wasn't any need for a rod to hold the mask against her face because the mask fit snuggly but comfortably on her features. It wasn't going anywhere. The stag moved to her left side and waited. Sarah gathered her skirts to walk with her right hand and placed her left on the stag's neck. Without further protest they continued again joining the long procession._

&

Jareth knew exactly when Sarah slipped under his spell. He smiled cruelly to himself and walked to a full-length mirror that stood in the corner of his private chambers. With him he carried a knife and the lock of hair he's barrowed from Sarah. He held up Sarah's hair measuring a matching length of his own and with a quick slash was holding opposing colors in his fist. He checked his appearance; the missing hair wasn't noticeable. Jareth walked to his desk and laid the knife down. He pulled out the chair and created a bright artificial light. He sat and set the hairs down on a swatch of dark grey fabric. From a desk drawer he pulled a music box as well as a glass case.

The music was one that Sarah would recognize, but only vaguely. He had changed it to suite his purposes. Now instead of a lone princess spinning in a horrible spun sugar gown the prince had arrived. Both danced and twirled in a figure eight beneath a gold gazebo. Their masks lay discarded on the steps of the gazebo. Jareth pulled out a brown strand of hair and wrapped it around their clasped left hands. He took another hair, this time his own blond one; it twirled around their rights arm. The rest of the hair he grasped and threw it high into the air. The hair exploded in light and glitter. Jareth picked up the music box and examined it. He smiled. The trap was set. The golden pillars that held the roof of the gazebo had begun to cover in crystal. As he watched he could see the first links of the crystal chains that would trap Sarah forever.

There was one last thing that needed to be fixed. Jareth produced a vial of red paint and a tiny brush. With tiny flicks of the paintbrush he changed the golden of the princess's shoes to a blood red.

Jareth wound the music box the entire way and placed it in the glass case. He could hear the music playing faintly. With the case in tow he moved across the room to curio cabinet, and pulled the key from him pocket. He placed the music box in the cabinet on the top shelf a locked the door. For a moment he just watched the dancers spinning around. With a sigh he moved to his own wardrobe and began the process of dressing for the ball. Until he arrived the song would play, it would just repeat the first few notes, so that he couldn't cheat. He had to keep Sarah within the spell for the entire length of the song. When the music ends the chains would never be able to be broken, and Sarah would never leave him. She was going to lose more than just her trek through the labyrinth.

&

_Just before they reached the entrance the stag stopped and bowed to Sarah. Sarah curtsied in response._

_"You're leaving." Sarah said. The stag's answer was to bound away. Sarah waited until the glowing form disappeared before turning her attention back to the party. Sarah stepped from the forest into the ball. _

_The trees parted to reveal a spacious courtyard. Opposite of her was another row of trees that couples were streaming through. Each entering couple joined the circle of dancers. In the center was a huge golden fountain with columns and glowing orbs, which cast light on the entire space. Around the fountain danced circles of people, each with an increasing number of couples. Sarah watched from the entrance as each succeeding male dancer lifted his partner high in the air and deposited her down on his other side. Now with the woman on the out side of the rings every other couple twirled inward doubling the number of rings. The original rings moved to the left while the newly made ones changed partners. The original rings made spaces and the newly changed partners rejoined the groups. The partners that had continued every other original circle now spun out of line and into the circle above them while the remaining original circles' members spun down into the vacated space. The dance began all over again._

_Sarah moved through the courtyard carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone. Few seemed to mind her. She took a seat at an empty table towards the back of the courtyard. She sat down with a sigh and adjusted her skirt. Why was she here? Sarah looked around her at the happy faces of the couples and wished for someone else to be alone like her. She glanced around examining more of the courtyard's decorations. Huge white pillars where set up closing off the space tied down between the pillars were white gossamer cloths. Behind the cloths were golden candelabras and behind them were mirrors that stood the length of the pillars. Sarah turned her attention from the decorations and studied her feet. The floor was beneath her was made of frosted glass that sat on top of more mirrors. She gazed into her own reflections eyes. Her reflection looked so sad, this wasn't how the fairytale went. _

_Jareth entered the ball and immediately couples flocked to him. They picked at his clothes and his hair flattering him, and hanging on him. Some woman begged for a dance, which he agreed to. Jareth knew when the music box started playing the song and he smiled. Surely he could leave Sarah to herself for a time and she wouldn't do anything foolish. The circles around the fountain broke apart and couples simple danced on their own out on the floor. Jareth swept the first woman into his arms and with the change of the music began the dance._

_Sarah's head shot up when Jareth entered the enchantment. She didn't know who she was looking for or even that she was looking for someone but something was calling out to her. Sarah stood and gazed around the room. She didn't recognize anyone new; dejectedly she sat back down. _

_Jareth had seen her stand up and look for him. Everything changed when he saw her. He no longer cared about the woman in his arms or the others he had promised to dance with. He had to get to Sarah. The enchantment he'd woven cut both ways. _

_So it began with him whispering her name, "Sarah."_

_Sarah heard her name but ignored it. She didn't want anything to do with the ball anymore. "Go away." She whispered._

_Jareth cursed himself; he'd left her alone for too long. "But I just go here, I've been looking for you."_

_Sarah realized she wasn't having a conversation with herself; someone was waiting for her out there, on the dance floor. "Where are you?" She scanned the masked faces._

_"Come." Was all that Jareth said. He moved through the crowd ignoring angry words from some of the woman. Sarah stood. She moved towards the dance floor but wavered. She glanced at the woods and considered leaving. "Please." Jareth added. Sarah bit her lip and moved towards the voice. Jareth held back a triumph shout; he had her now. Sarah made her way through the crowd. Masked faces followed her as she wove her way through the maze of dancers. Sarah jumped back as a couple spun dangerously close to her. Other couples jostled her and sent her running through the crowd. A foot shot out, tripping Sarah and sent her sprawling at the base of the fountain. Jareth had moved from his spot there through the dancers instructing them to stall her. He wanted to waist as much time as possible. _

_Sarah glared around the courtyard from her spot on the ground. Angrily she climbed back onto her feet. If he, whoever he was, wanted to meet her it wasn't her job to find him. She shoved through the dancers this time heading back to the table she'd been at earlier. _

_"Sarah, where are you going?" Unwillingly Sarah turned and looked for the voice. Mentally she scolded her herself and continued moving through the dancers. She made it back to her seat without incident and sat down huffily._

_Sarah began watching the dance again, this one more complicated than the last, when a flash of black crossed her vision. Sarah had stood up unknowingly and took a few steps towards the man in black. Every couple spun and Sarah's eyes locked briefly with a pair of mismatched ones. "Goblin King." She whispered._

_"Yes Sarah." _

_"Why am I here?" She wanted to ask, but the couples had moved on and she was receiving angrily glares from some of the woman. Sarah backed away. "I think I should get going." She said to herself and began towards the entrance she'd arrived at. _

_"Where are you going Sarah?" Jareth asked._

_"Leaving. If you're here then this ball cannot be good news." Sarah answered._

_"So soon? Won't you have one dance with me."_

_"Well, just one dance." She turned back to the dance floor, and there he was dressed in all black. The shoulders, sleeves and part of the back of the coat he wore were covered first in black leather then crystal beading. His hair had back streaks running through it. Sarah wasn't quiet sure what too make of the Goblin King. _

"_Shall we?" He offered her his arm. Sarah stared at him. He smiled and wrapped a gloved hand around her upper arm. With gently applied pressure he got her to walk out onto the dace floor with him. The music started slow and soft and they started out in formal dance position. All other dancers cleared the floor for them. _

_**"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes."**__ Sarah looked around while dancing she hadn't known there was someone who was singing with the music__**. "A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes."**__ Sarah couldn't even find where the music was coming from. Her attention turned back to Jareth when he touched her cheek softly. __**"I'll place the sky within your eyes." **__He was singing to her. She opened her mouth to stop him, but couldn't talk. He pulled her closer. __**"There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams."**__ Sarah couldn't tell if it was his or her heart that he sang of. __**"A love that will last with in your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart."**__ The spun in a figure eight around the entire courtyard, and Sarah gave up and simply listened to the words of the song. __**"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down. It's falling, it's falling down. Falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold; spin you valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing a path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down. Falling in love."**_

_"No," Sarah whispered and pulled away from him running towards the entrance. Sarah escaped the courtyard and fled into the woods. _

_She was chased by his voice. __**"It's falling."**__ She kept running holding her skirts. Sarah skidded to a stop when she ran back into the courtyard. Her feet moved her out onto the dance floor. Jareth was waiting for her with an out held hand. "Sarah, the song hasn't finished. You said one dance with me. Don't defy me." She moved towards him fighting each step. Sarah looked down at her feet that were no longer under her control. Threads of red now ran through her golden shoes; the threads were snaking up towards her ankles. She kicked them off before they trapped her. Sarah turned and ran again. _

_Sarah didn't make it far this time. In front of her a mirror appeared. In it she saw herself and the goblin king dancing. Sarah screamed and turned away, but mirrors on each side surrounded her and the Goblin King blocked her only escape. _

_Sarah was running out of time, but the fact she'd managed to distance herself from the enchantment bothered Jareth. There were just a few more line left in the song. He advanced on her; a mirror appeared in the space he vacated, trapping them both in a circle._

"_Let me go, I know what you're up to Jareth." She snapped._

_Jareth shivered; he loved the way she said his name, "Oh really princess?" Sarah paled. Jareth took advantage of her temporary speechlessness to capture her mouth with his own. Within moments they were pressed up against the closest mirror. Sarah's hands where wound through hair and he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She wasn't going anywhere. Sarah bit down on his lip hard, splitting the skin. Jareth pulled away suddenly and lost control of the mirror trap. Sarah escaped his grasp. "Sarah, come back here." Jareth chased after her, angry this time._

&

Hoggle had woken from the stupor of the fruit first, he glanced at Sarah who was still entranced by the strawberry. He cursed himself, the Jareth, before fleeing the scene of the crime. Moments later Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosious woke. The three of them rushed over to Sarah. They shook her, but nothing helped bring her from her dreams. They sat down guarding the sleeping maiden and waited.

&

The end.

I might have been extremely cruel in ending this chapter there, but if I hadn't you all would have been waiting for ever. I think a week and a half is extremely long to wait for a chapter. And if you didn't pick up on the Part I in the title chapter, then sorry. I'll get the second part up maybe next week sometime...I have midterms all this week, so consider yourselves lucky for this even.

Peace out for now.

3.Jordyn


	12. Chapter 11 Part II

Never go THAT way

Okay so here is a warning for the most crap-tastic chapter ever. I am so sorry that it is so short, but really I have hit a road block. I am sorry once again. I admit I won't have anytime this coming weekend to work... my parents are in town, so be looking for an update maybe sometime next week... maybe a treat for Halloween.

Shout outs - If you R&Red then this is for you - A Great Big Hug and a whole lot of Thank You's.

I really do enjoy getting them.

During November, I admit this story will probably go on the back burner... maybe i'll get it done before then... there isn't terribly much left. November is National Novel Writing Month and well I live for NaNoWrMo... so in between me cranking out 2000 words a day, preparing for Finals I'll be working on this for all you guys.

&

_Sarah ran, her skirts flowing out behind her. Her hair had come loose of its bindings and now long thick brown curls bounced and flew into her face. Jareth took chase in the form of the owl flying high above her head, and out of her view. Sarah looked behind her and didn't notice the low branches, She was whipped across the face when she turned back and stumbled. She landed softly in a pile of leaves. Jareth swooped down on her. She gave a small squeak of surprise when his feet touched the ground and the ground shook. He smiled cruelly down at her. _

_"Come Sarah." He held his hand out for her._

_"Go away." She snapped._

_Jareth bent and picked her up by the waist. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Sarah squirmed. "I don't make the same mistake twice, Sarah."_

_Sarah stomped on his foot, catching him off guard. "You underestimate me." She took off again. The last notes of the song were playing._

_Jareth didn't let her get to far. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into an embrace. With one arm he held on to her jaw so she couldn't bite him again and he kissed her. She didn't fight him this time. As the last note died Jareth released her slowly, "Sarah?" He asked._

"_Yes?" She replied. There was no inflection in her voice. _

"_Let's return my guest will wonder what became of us." He offered her his arm. _

"_You go on ahead. I'll be there in just a moment." She said. _

_The song had ended and she was still here, he must have won, there wasn't any harm in leaving her now. "Alright." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He took a few steps back towards the ball, but turned back. She was staring after him. He came back to her and kissed her passionately. She didn't move at all. Jareth wavered, she had no way of escaping the enchantment. There was only an escape clause for fairytales, and this wasn't one of the. But he still didn't want to leave. _

"_Go. They are missing you." She gave him a tiny shove in the opposite direction. _

"_Come with me?" He pleaded._

"_I'll be there, always." She responded not exactly answering. Jareth was satisfied with her answer, he turned and took flight. Sarah watched him leave. When he was out of sight, she walked to a tree that stood across from her. In a hollowed out knot was a music box. She picked it up, and examined it. Sarah recognized the dancers that spun on top of the music. The dancers twitched and a single note rang out. Violently she smashed it against the tree. The crystal case around it cracked. Sarah slammed it again and again into the trunk of the tree. _

_Jareth looked up from the dance floor. Sarah glanced around her. The two of them locked eyes. As she had been smashing the music box, the enchantment had been slowly bringing them closer and closer. Sarah threw the box into the tree and parts of the crystal lattice fell off. The woods around her disappeared when she picked up the music box again. Jareth pushed through the crowd of dancers towards Sarah; he had to stop her. Jareth cursed the escape clause under his breath as he gained ground on Sarah. Jareth stopped in front of her and they stared at each other. _

"_Put the music box down, you really don't want to break it Sarah." He cooed. _

_Sarah stared at him. "You want me to put it down?" _

"_Sarah, please," He pleaded. _

_Sarah's shoulders sagged; Jareth smile triumphantly. Before he realized what was going on Sarah had lift the music box high and thrown it to the ground. "There, I put it down!" She screamed at him. The music box shattered into pieces. _

_The wind picked up wiping Sarah's hair into he eye. When she could see again Jareth was standing next to her. Sarah tried to run but found she could only stumble away. After the first few shaky steps the glass floor beneath her began to crack. Sarah tried to run but the floor was falling out beneath her faster than she could move in the dress. The floor gave way and Sarah tumbled down screaming, _

_&_

Sarah landed then collapsed on a pile of rubble.

&

The end... I bet you thought there was more... I am so sorry for this horribly short chapter... It wasn't even that good.

Please R&R - though I don't deserve it.

3.Jordyn


	13. Chapter 12

Well Hello Once Again, we are back for another exciting jaunt through the labyrinth and the author admits she took liberties with our lovable Goblin King's Sanity. It was too much fun to resist. Mad Props will go to anyone who can tell the author was color Sarah's shoes are now.

And Now the author offer a HUGE and VERY PERSONAL (very very) thank you to anyone and everyone who read her humble rewrite of Labyrinth (which by the way deserves mention so does not belong to her) and decided it was worth their wile to either comment and/or put me on a list of some sort wether it be favorite author or story. so here it comes people are you ready???? I don't think you are but its coming...

(HUGE VERY PERSONAL) THANK YOU!!!!!

One more warning: for you sensitive types: I say "ASS" twice ... now I said it a third time. Just to warn you.

So now join me as we wander in to the Labyrinth after Sarah just remember to Never Go That Way....

&

Sarah landed then collapsed on a pile of rubble.

&

Jareth was swept back into his room. Lying in a pile of a smashed dresser was the music box. It lay in pieces, the two dancers still trying to spin in circles. He sighed and frowned. Goblins peaked out from behind large pieces of the glass cases. He deserved this; surely he hadn't been naive enough to think that a lock would keep out his rowdy subjects. They had pulled down the glass case giving Sarah an out from his spell. It wasn't his spell that failed but his own kingdom conspired against him. At this rate he wasn't going to win. Maybe he should have left the left the music box out in the open? No, that would have given the little rascals a clear shot at it. Perhaps he should have dispensed with the whole thing, looking back on it now it didn't seem quite fair him…

Oh who was he kidding life wasn't fair if nobody knew that better than he did and no one played dirtier than he did, but he might have gone a tad over board with all the detail he put into the spell, a simple never-ending dream might have worked just as well if not better.

"Clean this mess up!" he yelled. The goblins scrambled over themselves clearing away the damaged case. Jareth ignored them and went to his window seat. It may have been a dream for her but it was simply a different reality for him. Jareth cursed himself audibly causing the goblins in the room to jump. He should have known not to get attached; now there was nothing he could do. Sarah was his obsession and now more than ever he had to, needed to, win. Jareth stood abruptly and began to pace kicking goblins in his way. As he worked through the ideas floating in his mind he talked aloud to no one in particular, but mostly himself.

"Maybe I could talk to her and we could work out a deal."

"That's real good idea Jareth and say what? 'Sarah, darling would you surrender to me so I can keep you here forever? I have fallen in love with you.' That will go over fantastic."

"Don't be a smart ass. I wouldn't keep her here for all time, it would be more like a Hades/Persephone deal."

"I still don't think she'll go for that Jareth."

"Oh why don't you shut up?"

"You do realize that you are talking to yourself?"

"Nobody likes a smart ass." Jareth grumbled. The goblins had stopped working and were staring at their king. "There's no show here. What do you think you are looking at? I didn't say you could stop working you lazy little good for nothings." Jareth yelled. The goblins jumped out of his reach but one unfortunate fellow went flying out of the window.

&

Sarah sat up and rubbed her head. She pulled her hand when she felt something sticky. There was a bright red smear on the palm of her hand. Sarah's cheeks turned green.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're on my back, that's where you are," the rubble pile move under her and Sarah was pitched to the ground. Yards and yards of fabric tangled around her feet.

"I'm sorry, you see I was at a ball and the floor just fell out from beneath me. I didn't mean to land on you." Sarah answered.

The junk pile turned around reveling a bent hag. "That's okay, you aren't the first princess to fall from the sky." The hag offered Sarah a hand up. As she stood, Sarah got a glimpse of her shoes, they weren't that color at the ball. "Well come on dearie, let's get inside and then we'll try to figure out which prince you belong to." The hag led the way to a lean to shack. She held open the cloth flap and motioned Sarah inside. The hag looked up at the castle beyond the goblin city to a window that unless you knew where it was you wouldn't be able to find it. She hoped her eyes hadn't lied as she enter the shack that she'd seen movement away from the window, now all she had to do was keep Sarah occupied until the King arrived.

&

The end... more to come promise...

Happy Holiday and a late Merry Christmas.

Wow I am so sorry to everyone. I humbly beg forgiveness. When I started this I promised myself I wasn't going to be one of those FanFiction writer who updated like once a year and then look what happened... sorry again. Short Chapter. I hope it makes some sense of the nonsense I wrote for the last chapter. I am sorry once again.

In other news: I survived my first round of college and NaNoWriMo was a success.


	14. Chapter 13

Well I am back, sorry about everything readers, I am not yet dead (reference anyone?). So here we are again with Sarah and the rest of the gang and I have been horrible to you. Furthermore here is a shout out to all of you who commented or made this story a favorite or put it on a watch list. I am humbled.

How shall I presume to tell you that this has been one of my favorite chapters simply because of the content. It is rather short, but there is a lot of goodies in this chapter that are setting up the next one and the famous line is almost here - what is it (everyone together now)?

On with the show just remember to Never go THAT way...

&

Sir Didymus and Ludo had awoken from their own dreams and were combing through the forest in search of Sarah and Hoggle. Hoggle, himself had come to just in the outer boundaries of the garbage jungle. He stood and stumbled around for a moment while the world spun before him. When the piles of junk finally came to a slow crawl he wandered forward muttering to himself about Sarah. She couldn't have escaped the tangled spell of the fruit and now she was Jareth's prisoner forever. Hoggle cursed himself vehemently moving farther into the labyrinth of junk within the Labyrinth. The mounds of junk soon became towers and they rose high above the dwarf casting darkness onto his path and blocking out the light from the two suns. Hoggle stopped and looked around him, he was, for once in his life, most defiantly lost.

&

Sarah sat a tiny dingy table while the junk hag made tea. The hag had discarded the rubble on her back that had folded her two and now she stood so that her head brushed the ceiling of her hut. Maybe hag wasn't the correct word for her, Sarah decided. The woman's face was horrific to look at but there was a strange appeal, such that Sarah couldn't look away. She was dirty and grease, but not toothless or ill mannered. The woman had all the grace and refinement of a queen as she moved around the tiny over filled hut but none of beauty to go with it. The first thing Sarah tried to do when she sat down was to take off her shoes. The shoes had turned to the color of blood and were cutting of the circulation to her feet.

"They won't come off will they?" The hag asked, "Those shoes won't come off until one of you loses," she added under her breath.

"It's the strangest thing, they weren't that color before." Sarah responded.

"That is strange." The hag glanced at the door. "You look tired, would you like a place to rest for the night?"

Sarah thought for a moment her brow furrowed, "No, there is something that I am supposed to be doing. Maybe I should be going?" She stood.

"No! If you won't stay for the night then I have to insist you just rest for a short while, after all dancing and falling from the sky must take a lot out of a girl."

"I never said anything about dancing." Sarah responded.

"Just a short rest." The hag ushered her towards a small door in the back of the house. "Right in her dearie and I won't let you sleep forever, no worries." She gave Sarah a rough shove through the door and slammed it behind her. The lock clicked. Sarah looked around the room.

"It was all a dream. A horrible dream, I am home and that was a dream." Sarah was back in her room at home; Lancelot was waiting for her on her canopy bed everything was as it should be. Sarah ran to her bed ignoring the sound of her swishing skirt and the pain from the red shoes. She curled up on her bed, teddy bear tucked under one arm and promptly fell asleep. As Sarah slept she dreamed.

"_Once upon a time there was a kindly doctor who loved all his patients and Death took great delight at standing at the foot of the bed of the doctor's patients and stealing them from the doctor. This was Death's greatest joy because no matter what the doctor did, or how hard the doctor worked death would always win. One day however the doctor by accident had the patient turned around so that when death entered the room it could not steal the patient's life from the doctor. From that moment on when ever Death was near to a patient the doctor would simply turn the patient so that death could not stand at their feet and take them from the land of the living earlier than fate determined. Now the doctor and death became great enemies and battled for people's souls and eventually Death was defeated. The doctor no longer had to resort to extremes and nature was allowed to take its course with each human life. By this time however the doctor was getting on in years and was unable to take care of anyone but himself. One day there came a soft knock on the doctor's door. The doctor however was too old to get out of bed to answer it. Instead he called out, "Death my oldest friend and adversary come in and stand at my feet and take me away for I do not have the strength to turn around. You have won." And Death was there standing at the foot of the bed._

_"Your is the greatest reward for very few have ever cheated death so long and lived to tell." Death responded._

_"I have told no one how to cheat Death." The doctor answered._

_"I would not have faulted you if you had. Are you ready to go?" The doctor nodded and Death took hold of the doctor's soul and gently led the only human to ever beat him to eternal peace. The end._

_The bell for recess rang and Sarah ran out to play along with her classmates. Teachers stood supervising while kids ran around the playground and started a kickball game. A ball got loose rolling down hill into a nearby subdivision street and Sarah chased after it. The faculty went running after her yelling but she was too far away. _

_"Sarah!" _

_Sarah bent to pick up the ball not hearing the yelling._

"_Sarah, come back!"_

_"Stop!" _

_"Slow down!"_

_"Sarah!"_

_"There is a child!"_

_"Turn around Sarah!" Sarah straightened up and turned around, stepping from the street to the curb. The next instant a garbage truck rumbled by; it crashed unable to take the turn at the bottom of the street. It's breaks had failed and couldn't slow down even through the driver had seen Sarah._

_"Turn around Sarah."_

"Turn around Sarah." Sarah sat bolt upright in the bed and immediately swung her feet around so she was laying opposite in the bed. The next instant the door opened up and Jareth stormed in.

&

The end. Have I been horrible to you, do you want more? Can you wait for just a moment? I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know with a little R&R.

Jordyn.


	15. Chapter 14

'Ello I really appreciate everyone being so patient with me. I am really sorry about taking so long. I hit a roadblock. See if you can guess where i had the problems... i dare you:) it was a really hard chapter. I am excited about the next one because i have an idea already. If you see somewhere you'd like the story to go let me know and i'll see if it can work in.

thank you so much to everyone who R&Red I got a lot of ideas and reminders that you guys were waiting so here it is finally hope you like it...

Please R&R

Now travel back to the labyrinth with Sarah and Jareth just remember to never go that way...

&

Never go THAT way.

Sarah cringed but she didn't dare sit up in fear that she might just break the spell. Jareth took a cursory glance around the room before proceeding to the bed. He stopped short when he saw the tails of her skirt lying on the pillow. He stuck his neck out and peered over the footboard. Sarah lay curled up in a ball her legs tucked up in the skirt, cringing.

"Hello Sarah." He cooed. Sarah unconsciously uncurled slightly as her name slid down her back like soft velvet. She had no memory of the man who stood before her and now said her name like he owned part of her. "Sarah," Jareth whispered seductively. Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she almost sat up. Something more primal than lust kept her glued to the bed for the moment though.

"Yes?" She responded meekly.

"What are you doing like that?" He moved around to the side of the bed. She stretched out the length of the bed making room for him. He gave her a crooked grin. He definitely could find occupy the rest of her thirteen hours. A strand of hair fell in her face as she changed positions. Jareth removed one glove and reached to move it away. Sarah watched as his eyes grew and his mouth contorted from its grin to a grimace. He pulled his hand back quickly, but there were visible scars already forming on his pale skin. He screamed when he saw his hand. "What have you done?" He lunged for her throat. There was a burning smell and smoke began rising from his arms. Murder burned violently in his eyes. He spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. The door snapped back and cracked the hinges. It hung slight open.

"You wretched witch what have you done? What spell have you cast?" Sarah's room shook.

Nothing, your Highness. I have done knighting but what you asked. What has happened?"

"This! Fix it."

The hag came scrambling in looking harassed. "What are you doing there?" She beckoned for Sarah.

"What am I doing here?" Sarah didn't move from the bed but her eyes narrowed.

"You were looking for something." The hag responded quickly.

"What?"

The hag spun and grabbed something.

"Lancelot!" Sarah cried and hugged the litte bear tighly.

"What else have we got? What's this?" The hag started picking up items in the room and flinging them towards the bed. "Let's have a look. It's a pencil box. Got lots of pencils. Here are your panda slippers. You like your panda slippers. And here is dear old Flopsie. You'll want her and Charlie Bear." Sarah threw up her hands to defend herself from the junk being thrown at her. She ducked the crayon box but was still struck by something flat and hard. A tiny red copy of _The Labyrinth_ lay in front of her. The spine was bent and the book fell open to a fell worn spot.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle here beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you hath stolen." Sarah recited.

"What?" The junk hag stopped and stared.

Jareth came back through the bedroom door, "What was that?"

Sarah sat up in the bed. "This is just junk. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle here beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you hath stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." The entire structure began to shake.

"Sarah stop!" Jareth commanded, "you'll bring this down upon us."

Sarah climbed off the bed and advanced towards him. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle here beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you hath stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Jareth disappeared in a mass of feathers and a snowy barn owl escaped out the window as the house began to crumble around them. As the house came down a hole in the wall opened up and Sarah scrambled for it.

"My lady?"

"Sarah?"

"Didymus? Ludo?" Sarah was pulled out of the wall carefully by two furry red arms.

"Fair Maiden, thank goodness thou art safe.

"We have got to hurry. I don't have much time." Sarah looked down at her clothes. "Why am I still in this?"

"You look lovely my lady."

"Thank you, but can we go now?"

"Look yonder fair maiden, the gate to the goblin city."

&

The end... good spot to end i think. R&R please. i'll try to be quicker:) next time. Hope everyone enjoyed it and is having a good summer.

3 jordyn


	16. Chapter 15

So we meet again on a lovely fall day to follow our heroine where ever her path may lead. And on such a day, one should stop and ponder how much long is this going to go on.... Well lovelies it shouldn't be too terrible long. The Escher room is in sight and Jareth will be breaking out into song at any moment confessing his love for his little Aboveling. Sad news indeed to be reaching the final climax of this tale, even sadder is I have no clue how to get there. Battles will ensue and eventually time will come to an end... but who will the victor be... I have no idea.

Travel now back to the labyrinth where everything is oh so possible and nothing is what it seems.... just remember as a wise worm once said...

Never go THAT way.

&

Jareth stood in front of the old wise man and his loud mouth-talking hat. He hated both of them, but at the moment he had no choice to consult with them. "Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

"Often times young man the way forwards is often the way back." The wise man responded. He hadn't bothered to look at whom he was being addressed by.

"Hey you nutcase, this here is the king, not some poor fool for you to swindle. I just love it up here." The hat squawked.

Jareth seized the old man by the throat – something he wanted to do to Sarah – sending the hat toppling to the stone below. "Now listen up and take a good look." The man's eye began to bulge out of his head. "I want to know what made these. What curse or enchantment my little aboveling used."

"I don't know, I don't know Sire." The old man babbled.

"The book." The hat piped.

Jareth turned to the fallen object. "What are you speaking of?"

"Nothing my lord, that foolish hat knows nothing." The wise man interceded. "Shut up hat."

"Speak and I'll you the master of this fool." Jareth's mismatched eyes sparkled.

The hat paused, "there is a book your majesty with no cover and no name, it will tell you anything about the curse your lady used. Just say your right words." Jareth disappeared dropping the old man on his arse.

&

Sarah, Ludo and Sir Didymus raced towards the castle gates. Sarah tripped over the hem of her skirt and took skidded along her cheek. She was hauled up by Ludo. They arrived at the castle gates.

"Open up." Sir Didymus barked.

"Shh!" Sarah grabbed on to the foxes arm. "Sir Didymus we must go quietly.

He ignored her, "open up! Open up right now."

"You'll wake the guards," Sarah hissed as they approached a sleeping goblin. "Quiet."

"Well, let them all wake up!" Sir Didymus continued to bark.

"Shh!"

"I shall fight you all to the death!" Sir Didymus challenged.

"Sir Didymus, please, more my sake, Hush!" Sarah begged,

He looked at her, "but of course. For thee, anything." He sniffed, "I'm not a coward?"

"No, of course not." She answered.

"Then, I shall fight anyone, anywhere anyplace anytime!" His voice crescendo as he spoke.

"Yes, yes. We all know." She covered his mouth. "Now hush and remain quiet please." She released him and they proceeded forward.

Sir Didymus turned on his mount, "Ambrosious, be quiet now." The dog slunk drop to its belly and slunk along the ground behind them." I don't see why we have to be s quiet. It's only a goblin city."

"Sir Didymus, please." Sarah whispered. "I smell trouble." The outer door slammed shut behind them. The massive gates in front of them closed inward slowly. Ludo growled.

"Come on guys, run!" Sarah yelled. They ran for the opening. The doors closed just as they reached them. "What is that?" Sarah screamed.

"Who goes?" A metal Cyclops had come together when the doors shut. It pulled out of its niche taking the handle to the gates with it.

&

Jareth stood in his library, thinking. His hands open and closed with fury. That damn hat had still tricked him. He knew what he wanted but in the vastness of his library, there was no way to find it.

He had but one option; sift through the entire library. " Curses, spells and enchantments." He bellowed. There was a flurry of activity. Jareth was bombarded with books and scrolls. "Books only," he demanded. There were still too many to try and search by hand. "Information only, no directions." The vacated books left only a thin layer of floating books. Jareth began tossing any books that had covers. He had tossed all the books to the floor, and there were none left. He growled. "Coverless books," he yelled. There was only one. He flipped through looking for a title. There was none, but to his dismay the book was blank as well. He shook the book. "How am I supposed to find out what this spell is?" He threw the book and it fell to the floor open. Jareth watched surprised as ink began to seep into the page.

"What spell, Your Majesty?" The words asked.

"Smoking, burns and scars." Jareth snapped.

The ink disappeared and gradually reformed, "Anything else?"

He glared at the book, "Aboveling, female, and some sort of invisible force that wouldn't allow me to reach her."

The book went blank. Jareth frowned and picked up the book. He read along as words formed slowly. "Your majesty there is but one spell I know that this could be. There is a tale of a doctor who thwarted death by turning his patients around so death could not steal their souls and end their lives. Was she lying backwards in a bed?"

"Yes."

"By trying to take her, you yourself have been touched by death. It destroyed the skin of your hands and arms, killing your means of kidnapping the girl. It is not a spell that can be cast. It has a will of its own to protect and guard. She didn't know that is was there."

"Very well." Jareth snapped the book shut.

It flew back open, "Your Majesty, my fee."

Jareth closed the book, "I am King here and pay no one." He tossed the book over his shoulder as he left.

He ignored the words that formed on the cover. "You must keep your promises."

&

"Who goes there?" The Cyclops rumbled. Sir Didymus barked menacingly. Ludo growled. "Who goes there?"

"N-n-no-no one." Sarah stuttered out. Ludo and Sir Didymus stopped and looked at her. Sarah found her voice. "No one!" She yelled.

The monster regarded them with its one eye. "Who goes there?"

"No one goes here. There is no one here." Sarah cried.

The Cyclops roared and raised a heavy battle-ax. The three of them backed up hurriedly nearly running into the pikes raised from the ground suddenly. Ambrosius took off running.

"Ambrosius come here." Sir Didymus commanded. The hound ignored him. "Ambrosius will you come here. Ambrosius come here right now. Please come, you're embarrassing me."

"WHO GOES!" The Cyclops yelled.

"Look out." Sarah screamed as the axe came swinging towards them. They dove for the ground. "No one, no one. You're fighting no one, and guarding the castle from no one." The Cyclops stopped.

"No one." It repeated. "No one."

"No one." Hoggle repeated after it.

Sarah stopped short of calling out to him; fear the Cyclops would attack again if she said a name. "Let no one in," she demanded. Hoggle disappeared to the other side of the gate.

"Let no one in." the monster backed up slowly fitting back into the crevices of the door. "Let no one in." Its massive eye closed and there was nothing left before them but the metal door that blocked their way to the goblin city. Ludo and Sarah rushed forward and began to push the door slowly open. The part in them revealed Hoggle pulling the doors. When she was to the other side Sarah swooped Hoggle up and hugged him.

"Oh Hoggle I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm not asking to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of myself. Jareth made me lie to you and show you that clearing. I don't care what you think; I told you I was a coward. I ain't interested in being friends or being forgiven." Hoggle hung his head.

"I forgive you." Sarah responded.

"You- you do?"

"And I commend you for distracting the beast." Sir Didymus jumped in. "Rarely have I seen such courage. You are valiant, Sir Hoggle."

"I am?"

"Hoggle and Ludo friends."

"We are?"

"Thank you Hoggle," She handed him the jewels she'd taken. "These belong to you." Sarah stood. "Alright guys, time to get that stuck-up, trick playing, egotistical, tight pant, sparkling, good for nothing, prick that calls himself King Jareth."

"Ambrosius, it's safe now you can come out. Nothing to be afraid of." They charged forward into the city.

&

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The captain of the goblin guard came rushing into the throne room, "Your majesty, the girl!" Jareth waited. "The girl who beat you once, the girl that eat the food and fell under your spell."

"Go on you fool, get to the point." Jareth growled.

"She, and the monster, Sir Didymus and the Dwarf, beat your gate guardian, and they are on their way to your castle!"

Jareth flew from his seat. "Stop her! Call the guards; stall her. Do what ever it takes. Do not let her reach the castle!."

"Guards! Guards!" The captain yelled.

"GO! Do something you fools. MOVE!" Jareth ran for his personal labyrinth, trying to think of something.

&

'ello. Sorry for the long time in between post. But this was a shorter one:) I'm back at school and workin 'ard, even takin a fiction writin workshop. Please R&R. I'd like to say thank you to everyone's reviews and bearin with me in these post.

I'm takin all comments even a few flames it is must be so... and if you 'ave an idea about where this should end up... please that's how this story got started. 've already got one comment that wants to see a bit more romance between our love birds.

Thanks so much

Jordyn


	17. Chapter 16

Well 'Allo....it's been awhile hasn't it. An i'm a might bit sorry for that. But here we are together again with Sarah and the whole gang. Just scenes left - who knows how long it'll take me to write those... I have a few plot holes to finish up... While don't we travel along back to the underground just remember to Never go THAT way! or that way or that way or that (leaving only that as an option(:)

In the King's library the book that had not title, no cover and nothing written on the pages began to write something.

_My fee your majesty. _

The four of them ran through the city towards the steps of the palace. "Do you think we are going to make it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh a piece of cake." Hoggle responded.

"Careful Hoggle, remember what happened the last time I said that." Sarah reminded him. "Where is everyone?"

"Company, halt!" Before them had amassed an army. Armor clad hob-goblins rod great hulking horned beast. Their scales doubled as plates of armor. The goblins carried lances and large swords hung at their belts. They didn't bother to carry shields. From the outer walls of the palace archers stood poised, armed looking down on them menacingly. The company parted as other horned beast dragged monstrous looking cannons forward.

"Lancers ready!"

"Archers ready!"

"Cannon prepare to fire!" Flames were brought towards the fuse.

"Piece of cake huh?" Sarah mumbled. "We should run," Sarah said as they were backing away. The fuse was lit.

"Run!" The four took off in different directions.

"Charge!"

"Fire!" The cannon exploded with a bang.

Sarah dropped to the ground just in case. "Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle!" Sarah screamed for them as she scrambled to her feet. She raced through the twists and turns of the goblin city.

"Ambrosius turn about. You're going the wrong way." The hound raced on ignoring his master. "The battle's behind us, Ambrosius, can we please talk about this?" The gates of the goblin city grew larger with each step the dog took. " How can you run when our lady needs us? Ambrosius," Sir Didymus commanded, "turn around this second or I shall never fee you again." The hound came to a screeching halt just beyond the gates. He turned and pranced back into the fray. "That's more like it. Don't worry. I think we've got them surrounded."

There was a horrible collective chuckle from the hob-goblins that had been chasing them.

Hoggle and Ludo had met back up after a few twist and turns of the city.

"Ludo call the rocks," Hoggle yelled as they ran through the streets.

Ludo stopped, "Wooo. Woooo. Wooooo." They took off running again. "Sawa, whare is Sawa?" Ludo bellowed.

"Ludo? Hoggle? Sir Didymus?" They heard Sarah yelling in the distance.

"Come on we've got to find her."

Sarah found herself back in the center of the city. She crouched down behind the fountain and watched the walls. Most of the archers had their backs turned to the city. "Where are they?" She whispered, "this is our chance."

"Charge! Tallyho!" Sir Didymus battled through the hordes gallantly fighting towards Sarah's calls. "Had enough have you? All right then, throw down your weapons and I'll se that you're well treated." When her calls for him stopped he redoubled his efforts. He heard Ludo's howl and the whole city shook. Sir Didymus steered his mount to the side as rocks began pouring through the gates of the city rolling over into the hobgoblins. "Next time Surrender."

Sarah was just about to make a break for the castle when she heard her name.

"Sawa."

"My Lady."

"Sarah."

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. Guys get down before you alert the archers." She cried when she say them and motioned them behind the fountain. "There you are, glad you found me. We've got to go, while the guards aren't watching."

"Hi-Ho Silver!" Didymus yelled and took off racing up the steps of the palace on Ambrosius.

"That's not what I meant," Sarah yelled after him as she chased the fox followed by Ludo and Hoggle. Arrows began to pour down on them. They made it through the palace doors with out anyone being hit.

Sarah looked about the empty throne room. "What a mess." Chicken feathers were floating up and down like the place had been cleared in a rush while more feathers coated the floor. Then she saw the staircase. "He must have gone that way." She said pointing to the stairs.

"Well come on then." Hoggle said heading for the stairs.

Sarah stopped him, "no. I have to face him alone."

"Why?" Didymus asked.

"That the way it's done. This is between him, it became personal when he tried to kill me." She responded.

Didymus stared at her, If that's the way it is done then that's that way you must do it. But should you need us…"

"Yeah should you need us," Hoggle chimed in.

"Urrr.." Ludo added.

"I'll call. Thank you, all of you, for everything." Sarah ran up the stairs and into the Labyrinth.

...well that was kind mean now wasn't it... oh well, it'll be okay. Please R&R, flames I'll live with but nice comments I'd prefer. Sorry it was short. The battle was hard after so much dark material - it was kinda a fluffy battle... tell me what you think, tell me what you want to see. Will Jareth seduce Sarah only your votes and my writing can make it happen - maybe :) Enjoy and thanks.

JT


	18. Chapter 17

Welcome Back to Never go THAT way... Reminding us always to Never go that way! (or never take directions from a worm with a British accent.)

Sarah came to a halt at the top of the stairs. The ledge ended just feet in front of her. The room was built completely from stone and was filled with moving and twisting staircases. Platforms floated, drifted and raced by. Sarah looked over the edge of her ledge; the room wasn't deep, but doors opened in all directions. Sarah looked up and the room spiraled continuously upwards. Finally Sarah scanned the room for the Goblin King. One of his crystal orbs was sitting on a stationary platform on the other side of the room. she A staircase swung towards her ledge and slammed into it shaking the entire structure. Sarah was pitched forward and onto the stairs. She got to her feet and started to run as the bottom of the stairs began to move. She didn't make it to the bottom in time and found herself instead traveling both upside down and away from the orb. There was a deep rumbling behind her and the hair on the back of Sarah's neck stood on end.

"Just not going to turn around," she said before hiking of the ragged ends of her dress and making a break for it. Another staircase swung out in front of her and she jumped. Up, down, across, upside down, she was still running with the pounding of feet never getting closer, but never falling far enough behind for her to slow down. The little orb floated by on a platform. Sarah leapt for it her fingers barely catching hold of the side. She flailed for a minute in air and finally pulled herself part ways up on to the platform. Reaching out she grabbed hold of the orb, just as the stone beneath her gave way. Sarah screamed.

Just a few inches from the platform below Sarah came to an abrupt halt. Then she was dropped. With a groan she climbed back on to her feet still clutching the crystal orb.

_.._ There was a dark hallway before her, and from it was spewing black fog. _.._ Two glowing red eyes appeared from within the darkness.

"You again." Sarah backed up to the edge of the rock, and then looked down at the crystal. She turned it this way and looked through it at the archway. The crystal turned black and the archway was passable.

The black tunnel opened to a second Escher room. The Goblin King stood across from her. He was dressed in black and red battle armor. Sarah ran upside down and through a door. Up and down a few more staircases, and there stood the Goblin King.

"How you've turned my world you precious thing," he sang as he disappeared up a staircase then through a sideways door. "You starve and near exhaust me." Sarah tried to follow him, but she end up in a different section of the room, just being able to hear him, not see him. "Everything I've done, I've done for you." She turned around to run up a curved set of stairs when Jareth walked out to the door behind her. "I move the stars for no one." He walked through her as if she wasn't there. Sarah had to reached out and steady herself on the wall. Jareth walked off the edge and into a door on the opposite side of it. They both ran through the Escher room until the Goblin King simply cut Sarah off by walking from upside down to right side up. Sarah backed up quickly. "You've run so long, you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel." He held up a crystal. "Your freedom," he said and the threw it down into the room.

"Don't," Sarah took off after the crystal ignoring the Goblin King.

"Yes I do," Jareth stood in the shadows and watched as Sarah frantically ran up and down stair. "Live with out your sunlight, Love without your heartbeat. I…I can't live within you."

The crystal was just beyond her reach several times and finally it slowed its erratic bouncing to the teetering edge of a third room. She wasn't going to let it get away. Sarah jumped.

3Jordyn

That was a short little diddy, b/c I haven't updated in over a year, and I had some time, so I thought I'd just crank out the escher rooms. I'm not sure what I'm going to with those two? Who will win? Is it really a lose/lose for sarah if she loses?

Please if you would R&R, nice comments, a flame or two if you absolutely must... I love reviews. Maybe i'll get the final chapter out by spring break... to be dirty or not to be dirty that is the question...


End file.
